We've got a BAND!
by Violet Aura
Summary: What happens when Starfire, Terra, Bee and Raven (well not really Raven, she was forced) form a band? Chaos of course! RobStar, BBRae, BeeCy, SpeedyTerra.
1. Default Chapter

**Summary: What happens when Starfire, Terra, Bee and Raven (well not really Raven, she was forced) form a band? Chaos of course! RobStar, BBRae, BeeCy, SpeedyTerra.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, so please don't sue me!**

**Author's Note: Please Review! I like, live on them! And, Terra's back, but BB isn't in love with her anymore…**

"Friends, I am very "bored,"" Starfire said to everyone who heard, which was Raven, Terra, and Bee (all the Titan's East came over).

"Well, what can we do?" Bee said jabbing a finger in the direction of the guys, who were playing with the Game Station.

"Hey!" Terra shouted. "Why don't we form a band!" She added, again, shouting.

"Oh, can somebody elucidate to me what is this "band"?" Starfire asked.

"It's like five Punk Rockets" Raven told her.

Star let out a shiver, "I do not wish to be like Punk Rocket"

"It's not exactly like Punk Rocket, it's like people who get together and sing and perform" Raven explained further.

"I see now!" Star declared happily.

"So, we formin' a band or not?" Terra asked again.

"You are, I'm not," Raven said.

"Yes you are!" Terra shouted at her, making all the guys go "Shhhhh".

"No I'm not!" Raven yelled in return.

"Yes you are!" Terra screamed.

"SHHHH!" All the guys shouted at them at the same time.

"Fine! But I'm not doing anything, got it!" Raven yelled angrily at Terra.

"Ok!"

**Later, In Terra's room**

"Ok…so does everyone here have a special musical talent?" Terra said in a director-type voice.

"No!" Raven shouted from her place on the floor.

Terra gave her a death glare. Raven gave her one back, and Terra could have sworn that she felt really scared.

"Please friend Raven! Participate in this with us!" Starfire pleaded her.

"Fine, fine, but don't let me do anything weird"

"Ok!" (A/N: Wow, dejavu) Terra said.

"Let's just do this already!" Said the ever-impatient Bee.

"Alright, now what can you do, Starfire?" Terra asked her.

"Back in Tamaran, I played the piano"

"Can you play the electric one?" Terra asked, impressed that _were_ even pianos in Tamaran.

"I am very sorry, Friend Terra but I have never seen any of these pianos of electric" Star uttered sadly, thinking she was going to get rejected.

"No! It's just that most pianists in bands play the electric one, but electric ones are just the same as the regular ones you play anyway" Terra explained then Starfire nodded.

"Bee?" Terra asked.

"Well…I can play the drums" Bee said a bit shyly.

"Awesome! I can play the guitar!" Terra declared. (A/N: If you've read my other story "The Titans are falling in love", you'll know I like making Terra play the guitar)

"Wait! No one's gonna sing!" Bee realized. All heads turned to Raven.

"What?" She retorted.

"Friend Raven! You must sing for our band!" Starfire pleaded yet again.

"No" Raven answered blankly

"Come on Rae…_you know you want to_" Bee said in a sing-song voice.

"No"

"RAE!" Terra said flailing her arms. Raven grabbed her arms because she thought people who waved their arms up and down were annoying.

"Don't. Call. Me. Rae" She said and everybody felt scared.

"Please!" Starfire said then made puppy-dog eyes.

"Not working on me" Raven said.

But wasn't one to give up, she ran outside then came back holding Beast Boy in cute cat mode.

"Nope" Rae said.

Beast Boy continued doing "The Face".

"Fine!" Rae actually said this because of two reasons; 1. Because if she kept ignoring it, Star would never stop pursuing, and 2. She thought that Beast Boy was just too cute…

"Good. Wanna get back to my game" Beast Boy said then ran out of the room.

"Wait just a second! Don't wanna break your bubble or anything but we don't have any instruments" Bee cut in Terra and Starfire's 'we-have-a-band' dreamy look.

"Oh" Both girls muttered sadly, then, suddenly, an electric piano, an electric guitar (A/N: Terra has an acoustic guitar, not an electric one), drums and drumsticks, a microphone and speakers.

"Cool!" Terra and Star said at the same time

"Who's sending them these?" Raven pleaded to the ceiling.

"Hehehe" A small little man also known as Larry giggled from the ceiling (A/N: If your wondering how he's able to stay up there, he's…um… floating!) then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Now, since we have our instruments, let's start!" Terra practically screamed.

When they were settled in, Bee shouted, "Sing something Raven!"

"And if I refuse?" Raven said in her usual monotone.

"We'll sick Beast Boy on you again!" Terra shouted.

"Okay! I'll sing. Here's how it goes…" Raven said then held her microphone and sang…

**Cliffie! Mwahahahahaha! Um, sorry, anyway, I'll let you guys pick the song Raven's gonna sing! Tell me in your reviews!**

**Again, tell me what you want Raven to sing in your review! And… PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW (continues saying the same thing for the next hour).**

**Raven's song…in your review!**


	2. Songs,Crushes and a whole lotta humor!

**Hi! It's me! To bring you all the 2nd chapter of We've got a BAND! But first, shout outs!**

**Hilda Rincon- I'm really, really sorry, I hade tons of tests, homework and stuff, really sorry again.**

**Lightspeed Suzuka-Oh my gosh! That song is so wonderful! But, I've decided to use "My Immortal", but your song is awesome, where did you learn to write like that? You're really talented!**

**BeastboyIsCute- Thanks! I really like the BB too!**

**Song for You!-I actually did pick "My Immortal" because Raven is the kind of person who would listen to those kind of things.**

**Jme- I really like "My Happy Ending" and "1985" but I think the song "My Immortal" fits Rae more.**

**Paper Bear- I like Raven having fits, that's why I made her be in a band, do she can complain! Haha! Anyway, Thanks!**

**Matchmaker-Thanks for liking my story!**

**Howdy! -Yup, that's what I thought too!**

**d-Yeah, I did regret making Raven say that.**

**some guy who likes your story-Thank You! Sometimes, Raven doing something unlike her is totally fun, so I made her do something very unlike her.**

**Estel-Elf-Lover-I'm not really sure if "My Immortal" has any love in it, but it is very certain that there will lots of romance in this chappie!**

**daisyrocker- Yup! "My Immortal" is definitely what Raven should sing.**

**just a random reviewer- That's like my decease, I make all my stories too fast…(note to self: work on decease) Anyway, I really like Green Day too, but Evanescence really works for Raven.**

**Kat- Thanks! I do believe in God and Jesus, and Raven really is good with Evanescence songs.**

**Raeraequeen- I really, really, like "I'm just a kid", it was stuck in my head for a week straight! Anyway, I chose "My Immortal" for Rae since it really fits her.**

**dancingirl- Don't worry, Raven is gonna sing really well. Thanks so much! Thanks for the lemon drop! Thanks again!**

**You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for reviewing! Sorry if I haven't updated in a while, school has been horrible!**

**Anyway, thanks for your suggestions, they are really appreciated; I picked "My Immortal" by Evanescence for Raven to sing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

"Fine, since you wont stop annoying me" Raven said, very, very agitated.

"Okay! Cool!" Terra yelled. (I think that's all she's been doing).

"Yes! Wonderful, Friend Raven!" Starfire declared happily.

"What am I going to sing?" Raven said in monotone.

"You decide" Bee said because if any of the three of them (Terra, Starfire and Bee) pick the song, the Tower would fall to little bits by now.

"Ok, this song is called "My Immortal" and it's by Evanescence"

"Okay!" Starfire and Terra said both at the same time.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Since Raven had a mike and Terra's door was completely open, her voice could be heard to the boys playing their video games outside. It was Cyborg who first heard it, since, at the time; it wasn't his turn to play on the Game Station. "I gonna get something" he said and everybody nodded their heads. He followed the sound to Terra's bedroom and saw Raven singing there.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have_  
_All of me_

This time, Cyborg went back to the Game Station and told Robin to come see something, since it wasn't his turn as well.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"Whoa," Robin said, "This is really unexpected". Cyborg nodded his head at this comment.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have_  
_All of me_

This time, Robin ran to the Game Station room and called Speedy. Robin had to pry Aqualad, since it was his turn, to get off the Game Station, but BB was no use. They made it back to Terra's room, and the two of them nearly fainted from the surprise that was Raven singing

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

BB soon felt lonely, so he paused the Game Station and went to where the sound he heard long ago was coming from. He made it to Terra's room…

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have_  
_All of me_

BB's jaw dropped to see Raven, the dark, mysterious girl, daughter of the demon Trigon, was singing.

The three other girls clapped their hands at Raven's performance.

"Raven that was awesome!" Terra said, as the boys stood there still in the doorway, unbeknownst to the girls that they were there.

"Yeah it was so cool!" Bee declared.

"It was magnificent!" Star mentioned. Cyborg soon got bored with the girls' comments that he cleared his throat.

The four girls spun around and saw the five boys standing there.

"**What are you doing there!**" Raven erupted.

"Nothing, especially not see you sing" Speedy lied. Raven sensed that he was lying.

"How long were you situated in the entrance of Terra's bed area?" Starfire asked.

"Um," Robin started to say.

"Since you started" Cy said really quietly.

"**WHAT!" **Raven shouted and some of them could have swore they heard the tower shake.

"But, you're really good, Raven" Beast Boy announced. At this, Raven was speechless.

"Ya think so, BB?" Terra asked, ready to tease Raven any second now.

"Well, yeah, I think we all do" BB said.

"Alright! Get out of Terra's room!" Bee said pushing all the guys out of Terra's room.

"Cool! So we got a lead singer!" Terra declared and turned to Raven who was still in awe of what Beast Boy had said.

"Another problem, we don't got a name!" Bee realized.

"Why don't we just ask the kind reviewers?" **(Authors Note: I need the name of their band! Please give your ideas in your review!)**

** Lets see what the guys are up to…**

"Did you see Raven sing?" Aqualad said.

"She's good in singing, if you ask me," Robin mentioned.

"Yup"

"But it looks as though _someone_ would want to compliment her about it" Cy said in a singsong voice and turned to BB.

"Hey! If I hadn't done it, we would probably be under Titan's Tower rubble by now! She was really mad!'

"Suuuure! You just want to make your little girlfriend happy!"

"As if you don't got one yourself!" BB said and turned into a Bee and fluttered around Cyborg's head.

"I do not like her!"

"I think you do" Robin muttered.

"What's that, Mr. I'm-in-love-with-Starfire-and-will-do-anthing-for-her?"

"Where did you get that idea?" Robin said slightly nervously.

"Obviously, the obviousness between the two of you" Speedy commented.

"If only you liked someone" Robin muttered as Speedy smiled, glad that nobody knew, not even Aqualad, about his secret crush on Terra.

** Back to the girls,**

"When do we start?" Terra asked.

"Tomorrow" Bee said collapsing on the bed.

"Alright"

"Still in disbelief, Friend Raven?"

"Sorta"

"Just say it already!" Terra commented.

"Say what?" Raven asked aggressively.

"That you like him"

"Who?"

"Beast Boy of course! It's just as obvious as Robin and Starfire!"

"Hey! Robin's just one of my closest friends!"

"I do not like Beast Boy!"

"Of course you don't!" Terra answered sarcastically.

"Whatever" Raven said walking out.

"I shall now go and make my Sloberzax" Star announced brightly.

"I think we're going back to the Titan's East tower, Mas Y Menos probably wrecked it by now, see you tomorrow!" Bee said and left.

Terra shrugged her shoulders and started playing her guitar softly.

Next Day 

Bee walked in the tower.

"Hey ya'll!"

"Hi Bee, why you here?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just to practice"

"For what?" Cyborg asked.

"Now why would you like to know, Sparky?" Bee said in a mocking tone.

"Does this have anything to do with Raven singing yesterday?" Robin inquired.

"Maybe" Bee smiled mysteriously and left. She soon made it to Terra's room and knocked.

Terra opened the door to reveal that she was fully dressed and turned out that she was practicing her guitar.

"Hey Bee!"

"Hi! So my drums still here?" Bee asked since she couldn't just carry her big drums back to Titans East tower.

"Yup! It's over there"

"Cool!" Bee then ran to her drum set.

"I'll just go over and call Starfire and Raven" Terra announced.

** Outside**

"STARFIRE! RAVEN!" Terra yelled.

"What?" came Raven's mad reply since she was just in the middle of her book.

"Practice" Terra informed her.

"Oh! Glorious!" Starfire announced.

"Do I have to?" Raven asked in monotone.

"YES!" Starfire and Terra said at the same time.

"Ugh"

**Back in Terra's room**

When Star, Raven and Terra arrived, Bee was playing her drums but not so loudly.

"Hey guys!" Bee said when she saw the three walk in.

"Hello, Friend Bee!" Starfire said and gave Bee her famous bone-crushing hug.

After Star finished her hug, Bee let out a sigh of relief.

Bee then said hi to Raven who in turn just nodded her head.

"Ok, so Raven, Starfire, Bee, in your positions!" Terra yelled.

"What, are you like the manager or something?" Raven asked harshly.

"I haven't even thought of that, maybe I-" Terra said.

"**Don't even think about it**"

"Alright" Terra said, a little scared.

Raven soon sang a lot of songs from various artists that she liked like Evanescence, Avril, Green and Simple Plan.

Raven's final song for that day was "Fall to Pieces" by Avril Lavigne. **(A/N: I picked this song cuz I just love it so much!)**

_I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through _

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

Beast Boy's curiosity took over him. He followed the sound the same way he did the day before…

_You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you_

He made it to Terra's room and this time, the door was closed so he just pressed his ear on the dor and listened intently to the song.

_Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means _

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it_

'That song, it seems like Raven is really giving into it' Beast Boy thought. 'Maybe it reflects her, nah, that can't be, who's she in love with anyway?' **(Hello, Mr. Oblivious!)**

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you_

_I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you_

Beast Boy soon heard them putting away their instruments and heard Rae mumble something that he couldn't quite hear. What she had said was she was going to get a glass of water…and we all know who was behind the door…

Raven walked out and gasped when she saw Beast Boy standing there.

"Um, hey Rae" was all that he could utter.

"What are you doing here!"

"Nothing" he lied.

"Nothing! You were listening to us weren't you!"

"No…" he lied once more.

"You…little…" Raven pushed him aside and went to the kitchen.

** Kitchen**

"Rae, I just wanted to ask you, what or who that song was about"

"Nothing and Nobody"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Is about any guy in the tower?"

"No!"

"Robin?"

"NO!"

"Cyborg?"

"NO!"

"Speedy?"

"NO!"

"Aqualad?"

"NO!"

"Gizmo?"

"EW! NO!"

"Mas Y Menos?"

"NO!"

"Me?" he said, with hope in his eyes, but Raven didn't notice it.

"No! Get out of my way!" Raven said and went to her room.

** Raven's Room**

'Ok, so I lied about the last question' Raven thought…

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! And I need the band's name! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!**


	3. Auditions and Advice

**Before anything else, Shout Outs!**

**animegoddess12345- Yah, these girls do have nothing in common now that I think about it…**

**Chibi Scooby- Ooooh! Black Rose! I like! Hehehe! Thanks!**

**lil Runt- I like All-out Alliance! That's nice! And about the guys, well, you just have to wait and see!**

**matchmaker- Thanks! Glad You like it! **

**librastar- Thank You! And I just updated The Titans Are Falling In Love! **

**redsoxs- Thanks! **

**gothic kid 13- Thank You!**

**Spazzy Magee- Wow! Lots of Names! But out of all, I like Synthetic!**

**RavennBeastBoy/Estel-Elf-Lover-Thanks for the suggestion! **

**The Devils Nightmare- I really like Evil Angel and Mixed Emotions!**

**RainSprite03-Paper Plate! Haha! Anyway, Thanks so much!**

**jhdsf- Demonic Angels is a nice name.**

**BlanchietheBlonde- Thank You! And I will most definitely keep writing.**

**Sexy Pancake- Don't worry! It won't center around Raven so much anymore!**

**Piebgood-Sorry! I actually forgot that Mas Y Menos were two different people! Hehehe! **

**Sorceress of the Z's- Raven can love Robin or Beast Boy, everybody has a right to their own opinion…and Raven will soon sing songs that she wrote on her own.**

**FireLlamasAttack- I'm glad that you like my story! Thank You! And don't worry, there's gonna be a bass player!(grins)**

**d- Nice name of your band, it's cool!**

**Black Dove- Yup! So true!**

**Mah BB!-Silver Skies is a cool name!**

**evanescencerox- Rainheart is cool! And yes, Evanescence does rock!**

**somestar- Midnight Laughter is really nice! And Taking Over Me would be a good song for Raven!**

**FreedomDreamer- Thnk You! You're very kind!**

**Nightlark- Exploding Kitten is a nice name as well!**

**Krabby Patties- Secret Sparkle! Awesome! Thanks! The BRTS is nice too!**

**Violet Aura paces around the room…."Okay, I've narrowed it down to five…(please do not be offended if I did not put the name you suggested here)**

**Evil Angel by The Devils Nightmare**

**Synthetic by Spazzy Magee**

**Mixed Emotions by The Devils Nightmare as well.**

**Secret Sparkle by Krabby Patties**

**And…**

**All-out Alliance by lil Runt.**

"**Drum Roll please!" (Drum roll)**

"**And the band's name is…Mixed Emotions by the Devils Nightmare!" (Again, Please do not be offended if the name you gave isn't the band's name!)**

**Thanks for reviewing! And for all your awesome names!**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Basement of Titan's tower (which was now their official practicing place)**

"So, we got our name!" Bee exclaimed joyously.

"Yup, Mixed Emotions!" Terra said.

"Where's Starfire?" Raven announced.

"She bought groceries, we'll start when she arrives!"

"FRIENDS! FRIENDS!" Starfire shouted when she arrived in the basement.

"WHAT!" Bee yelled back.

"Look!" Starfire yelled then showed them a piece of paper that said;

Battle of the Bands 

_Auditions on: April 12th _

_Band must have:_

_A lead singer_

_A drum player_

_An electric guitar player_

_An electric pianist_

_And a bass player _

**(A/N: Ok, so Battle of the Bands dont have requirements, but in my story they do**

**so that they can have horrific auditions for bass player! Mwahahaha!)**

"Wait! We don't have a bass player!" Bee realized.

"You _just_ realized?" Raven said.

"Um…"

"Alright, what we need to do is have auditions for our bass player!" Terra announced.

"That would be delightful!" Starfire seconded.

"Whatever"

"Sure!"

"Ok, we need to put up flyers!" Terra said and ran to her room to get paper and markers, when she arrived, she was panting and holding different colors of markers and a lot of paper.

"Let's get going!"

They soon started to make flyers stating that they needed a bass player and where and when to go, which was at the Titan's tower,** (A/N: the girls would put little boats so that the girls who wanted to audition could get across)** at 2:00, two days from now.

**One hour later**

"So, we're all done?"

"Yes, friend Terra"

"Yup!"

Raven just nodded her head.

"So, let's go put up these flyers around town!"

Two days later 

"Ok, come in please!" Terra yelled to the person on the other end of the door, a girl entered.

"What is your name?"

"I have no name," this girl said, because her face was underneath a black hooded sweater, she looked like the kind of person Raven would hang out with.

"Um, ok, have you had any musical experience?"

"No" the girl said blankly.

"Can you play bass?" Bee soon asked.

"Yes" the girl said then began to sing horribly and her bass playing broke one window, after her performance, she glared at the four girls.

"We'll contact you" Bee lied and the girl walked off.

Bee and Terra let out sighs of relief.

"NEXT!" Raven called.

"Like, Hi! I'm Cutie!" A perky girl in a mini skirt and a tube top walked in **(A/N: To anyone who is a valley girl, please do not think this is offensive)**

"What kind of name is Cutie?"** (A/N: Does anyone have a name Cutie? If so, then please don't sue me!) **Raven said.

"Whatever, can you play bass?" Terra asked.

"Yup!" Cutie said then pulled out a pink bass guitar and it had little hearts and rainbows on it. She began to play, and what was worse that she sounded more horrible than "girl-with-no-name". This time, the screen of the Game Station cracked, much to the confusion of Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Alright, we'll see you next time" Bee lied again pushing Cutie out the door even though she was still singing and playing bass.

"Next!" Terra yelled, and who came in was a HUGE surprise.

"JYNX! What are you doing here!" Raven yelled at her.

"So? It's Spring Break down at the HIVE, so I thought I'd check this out" Jynx replied nonchalantly.

"Alright, play" Bee said, getting impatient, and Jynx played, and surprisingly, she wasn't bad.

"Ok, Jynx, thanks" Terra told her and then she left.

"Next!" Starfire called, "Friends, it is fun to call people!"

Soon, a girl whose name is not important** (A/N: I'm too lazy to think of a name) **came in and frankly, was very horrible.

"Alright," Bee said, slightly dazed from all the horrible, loud noise.

"We'll," Terra started, dazed as well.

"Call," Raven continued.

"You" Starfire finished.

"Ok" The girl said and left.

"Next!" Raven called.

And something even more unexpected happened. Blackfire came in!

"AHH! Not you!" Raven gasped.

"Sister! How did you get out of jail?" Starfire asked, worried that her sister might cause havoc again.

"I found my way out," Blackfire grinned evilly. "And I saw your flyer and I found this "bass guitar""

"Found?" Starfire's eyes narrowed.

"Ok. Maybe stole! But anyway, on with the auditions!" Blackfire announced.

"Whatever" Raven said.

Surprisingly, Blackfire was really good.

"Ok, you may vacate know, sister" Starfire told her, dumbstruck with her sister's ability.

Blackfire soon left.

"Whoa, was that Blackfire?" Raven asked.

"I do not think so," Starfire answered.

"Enough chattering. Next!" Bee called.

"Hi!"

"Oh my gosh!" Starfire shouted, holding up a bright green starbolt.

"Who're you?" Raven asked, since Starfire was the only one who had met her.

"Kitten" She replied.

"Oh my gosh!" Raven shouted.

"You're that girl who took Robin to the Prom!" Terra yelled.

"Yeah!" Bee entered.

"Yup! And I can play well too!" Kitten said and began paying and wasn't so bad, after she played, she smiled brightly then walked out.

"She was good!" Bee inquired.

"I thought she was horrible," Starfire said.

"No you didn't! You're just jealous that she went to a prom with Robin!" Bee mocked and Star blushed.

"Next!" Raven called, when no one came in, they went back upstairs.

"What have you girls been doing?" Beast Boy asked when they arrived back upstairs.

"Stuff" Bee replied and collapsed on the sofa due to shock over the events of that day.

"What kind of "stuff"?" Cyborg asked.

"Stuff! Now shut up, Sparky!"

"Seriously, what have you girls been doing?" Robin asked, slightly worried.

"You see, friend Robin," Starfire began but was stopped by Terra.

"We wanted to um, search the basement…" Terra lied, confused by her own words.

"For what?" Cyborg asked.

"Bee's bracelet!" Terra lied; this time not even _knowing_ what had came out from her mouth.

"Why would you wanna search there?"

"You got too many questions! Let's go girls!" Bee called and Star, Terra and Raven walked out.

With the guys 

"Dudes, what do you think the girls are doing?" Beast Boy asked them.

"Girl stuff" Cyborg tried.

"No, I think it has something to do with Raven singing the other day" Robin said, putting more thought into it.

"Yah" Beast Boy replied, with a sorta dazed look in his eye.

"Beast Boy! Earth to BB! BEAST BOY" Cy finally yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Uh, huh, what?" Beast Boy snapped back to reality.

"Dude, you were like in this trance-like state," Cyborg stated.

"Yeah, anything the matter?" Robin asked, worried.

"Nope" BB lied.

"Not convinced, dude, what is it?"

"It's nothing"

"I think it is, let's go talk about it, BB" Robin said, not inviting Cyborg because if it was something about love or anything else, Cy would most likely tease BB about it.

"Ok," Beast Boy replied.

"YO! What about me!" Cy said feeling left out.

"Whatever his problem is, you would tease him about it" Robin told Cy.

"Yeah, that's true" Cyborg said, sitting on the couch.

"C'mon, Beast Boy"

Somewhere away from Cyborg 

"So, what is it?" Robin asked.

"It's…Raven" BB answered.

"Raven?" Robin asked, shocked.

"I think I may have feelings for her"

"You mean, like, _loving _feelings?" Robin emphasized the word "loving".

"I think so"

"Well, you should just tell her, don't keep your feelings bottled up inside, but it will be hard to talk or even look at the person you like sometimes" Robin said.

"Thanks Robin! Bye!" Beast Boy said then left.

"Believe me, telling someone that you love her is hard, take it from someone who knows" Robin said quietly.

**Alright, I have a poll, **

**Who do you think should play the bass guitar for the girls' band?**

**Blackfire**

**Jynx **

**Kitten**

**Now, please review! PLEASE! REVIEW! Thanks!**


	4. Shopping,Jealous Bee and the Battle of t...

**Shout Outs!**

**RavennBeastboy/Estel-Elf-Lover- Thank You!**

**peanutdude45-It would be a funny sight if Kitten was all the way in the back.**

**Bloomtoperish-Thanks!**

**zoey-Thanks! And thanks too for the idea!**

**SeverineFlower-Thank You! I always thought it wasn't that funny, so thanks for telling me that it is!**

**Sparrowing-Thank You! Rock On to you too!**

**gothic kid 13-I always thought Jinx was cool, and Thanks!**

**RainSprite03- I agree. Jinx is scary! I never knew there was somebody else in the world that wanted Kitten to perish! Blackfire would be interesting and Thanks! **

**Sea-Side Jewel- I always choose the same way you chose Jinx, closing your eyes and pointing! Hehe Thank You! I used to like Pokemon but now I have no clue where they air it!**

**ILUVCLTT- Thank You!**

**D12Artist-Thanks!**

**Chibi Scooby-Thanks! You know the funny part? I was about to make BB audition (just for laughs)! Hehehe**

**lil runt-You'll see! I'm not yet telling! Don't worry! You'll find out soon enough! Raven's gonna go with BB! Cuz I love that couple! But RaeRob isn't so bad…**

**WaYtOoHaPpY- Thanks!**

**animegoddess12345- I know what you mean, my gums were bleeding once too, and yay for you for being on time and not falling asleep!**

**somestar- You're sick? Well, hope you get better!**

**dancingirl3-Thank You! **

**FireKumori mage- Thanks!**

**IluVxSeSsHyx4eVa- Thank You! I had a hard time deciding which was better for the band too, Blackfire or Jinx!**

**Lady of Faerie- Thanks for your comments! I'll work harder on my story! And I've realized my fault about the spelling of Jinx, It's just that I saw a thing that the spelling was Jynx, and she is the one Star wouldn't end up murdering, now that I think about it.**

**The Devils Nightmare- I really haven't thought on what the HIVE would do if they find out! Hehehe! And thanks!**

**zora54- Thank You!**

**Cute-Funky-guRL- Thank You! What would happen to Robin? Hmmmm…**

**The Kate with a Flamethrower- Star would probably go balistic or something! Hahaha!**

**Robyn222-Thanks!**

**librastar- Don't worry, Speedy and Terra will end up together soon!**

Now, let us find out who is the bass player! Drum roll please (no sound, just a cricket)

I said, DRUM ROLL PLEASE! (Still nothing) DAMN IT! PLAY THAT STUPID DRUM YA IDIOTS! (Drum roll)

The winner is… Jinx! Now, on with the story!

"Who is our new player of bass?" Starfire asked, worried it might be Kitten or her elder sister.

"Jinx" Raven said casually.

"Yes!" Starfire yelled, flying around the room.

"Jinx" Bee muttered angrily, unfortunately, it wasn't quiet enough for Terra not to hear.

"Sounds like someone's jealous" Terra mocked, making that high-pitched voice when she said 'jealous'.

"I am not! Why would I be?"

"Because, we all know the story when Cyborg went to the HIVE, and went to that dance with Jinx and everything, and we ALSO know that you like Cy, so which means that you are jealous of Jinx" Terra explained really well.

"Um," Bee didn't know how to reply at Terra's very well explained comment.

"Aha! You admitted it!" Terra announced.

"You, um, huh?" Bee's words got all jumbled.

"It's seems that I, Terra, know all about your relasionships!"

"Some, of us, don't HAVE any relationships," Raven said, getting aggressive.

"Oh, yes you do! Star has Rob, Bee has Cy, and you, my friend Raven, have Beast Boy"

"I do NOT!" Rae shouted.

"Robin, is just my best friend" Star joined in.

"I don't like Cy!"

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, denial is such a bad thing, ladies"

"Hi!" Jinx interrupted their conversation.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thank you, Jinx" Raven said.

"Why?"

"You saved us" Raven answered.

"From what?"

"Terra" Starfire and Raven (Bee had refused to talk to their new bass player) replied.

"Oh, I get it" Jinx said.

"Can we just get this over with?" Bee stomped her foot repeatedly on the ground.

"Sure" Terra answered.

They began to play more songs and Bee kept eyeing Jinx, Raven kept glaring at Terra, Jinx didn't have a clue on what was going on and Star was just delighted that her sister nor Kitten was playing bass…

"That's it for today!" Terra shouted. "You may now pack your bags and vacate the basement in an orderly fashion,"

"Terra? I live here!" Raven shouted.

"So? Bee and Jinx don't"

"**They know their way!**" Raven shouted and this time, Terra backed off.

"You know what we need to calm us down." Starfire asked in a perkier tone then usual, on account of the fact that her two most hated people in the world, Kitten and Blackfire, were not playing bass.

"What?" Bee asked, she didn't leave, just Jinx.

"SHOPPING!" Starfire yelled, almost deafening Raven, who was nearest to her.

"No, no, you can't make me" Raven disagreed.

"You know what? Now that I think about it, we could shop for the things we should wear for that battle of the bands…" Terra thought out loud.

"Ahh!"

"Uh, uh, uh, you can't get away now…" Terra said, holding Raven's cape.

"Let go of my cape or you will most likely be flat for the rest of your life!"

"Fine, fine, but please go, Raven" Terra pleaded.

"No"

"Otherwise, you'll be stuck here in the tower with Cy, Robin and _Beast Boy_"

"Fine, I'll go, but no going to perky and happy places"

"Sure" Terra crossed her fingers at her back.

Upstairs 

"Cy, can you drive s to the mall?" Bee asked.

"You all can just fly you know" (Terra could fly on her rock) Cy replied.

"Yah, but we figured it would be more fun to torture you with four teenage girls in the backseat"

"Now that you said that you want to torture me, then I probably wont"

Before Bee or Terra could say anything more, Raven just dragged the two of them and Starfire out the door.

"Cy's right. We could just fly" Raven told them.

"Fine" Bee and Terra said at the same time. Terra then used her powers to gat a rock and stood on top of it. When she was done, all four girls headed towards Jump City mall.

Jump City mall which I pity so much right now… 

"So, where do we head first?" Bee asked her three friends.

"Out, if I'm lucky" Raven mumbled.

"We shall head to um, this store" Starfire said dragging the four girls to the first store she could find.

"Um, don't wanna interlude, but why does our band need bath and body materials" Bee said, looking at the contents of the store.

"Oh! I am sorry, friends, I must have been too excited"

"Whatever, can we please go home, now?" Raven interrupted.

"Raven! We haven't even started!" Terra told her.

Raven eyes just widened and she looked very close to fainting.

"Where'll we go now?" Bee asked, getting impatient.

"To the first clothing store we can find"

Raven just stood there praying that the first clothing store didn't have anything pink…** (A/N: No offense to anyone who likes (or loves) the color pink, heck, I even do)**

But to Raven's dismay, the first clothing store they could find was one that sold **nothing but** pink

"Friend Raven, would you not like to try anything?" Starfire asked, her hands filled with clothes.

"Yeah, Rae?" Terra asked, also holding various clothing materials.

"Hey, in my defense, Bee isn't trying anything on too!"

"She's buying a shake! She'll try on stuff too?" Terra screamed at Raven.

"How would you know?" Raven snapped.

"Because-" Terra began to say, but was cut off by Starfire.

"Please friends! Do not fight! I am sure friend Raven just thinks that these clothes are not her 'style'"

"Yeah, we shouldn't be fighting, truce?" Terra outstretched her hand.

"Fine, but next time, don't annoy me" Raven shook Terra's hand.

"Sure" Terra then walked into the dressing room and tried on her clothes.

Bee then came back inside the store, her shake half-done.

"What did I miss?"

"Stuff" Raven answered.

Before Bee could reply, Star walked out of the dressing room, wearing a pink, sparkling dress.

"Cool outfit, Star" Bee said, sipping the last drop of her shake then going outside to throw it out.

"Um, it's cute" Raven shivered at the thought of saying 'cute'"

"I think I shall purchase it"

"Whatever"

"How do I look?" Terra asked, coming out of the dressing room, she was wearing a pink spaghetti-strap and a pink skirt, so it kinda looked like Star's dress, only without the sparkles.

"Nice clothes, Ter" Bee said, re-entering the store.

"It's… you" Raven said, not knowing what to say.

"Great! I'll buy it!" Terra said, walking over to the counter.

Just a few minutes later, Raven and Bee had also found their clothes, Raven had a black shirt and a black/red skirt that Star, Terra and bee had forced her to wear, now Raven wasn't usually the one who would let people force her, but these girls were persuasive _and_ had told Raven that if she did not wear it, they would never stop asking.

Bee had found a yellow/ black dress (try figuring that out).

Terra had bought _another_ dress, which was red with hints of white.

The three (minus Raven) girls had decided to wear dresses and skirts at the battle of the bands, but Raven interrupted.

"People! This is a battle of the bands, not a battle of fashion models!" Raven yelled.

"What do you mean, friend Raven?"

"I mean that, when you audition for battle of the bands, you don't wear skirts!"

"You know what I think Raven is right, I never really saw anyone auditioning for battle of the bands in a skirt, unless it's one of those 'rocker skirts' (you know those skirts with chains and stuff)" **(A/N: Please do not think it is offensive if you will or did wear a skirt when you will go or went to a Battle of the Bands!)**

"Well, maybe some of us can wear pants, and some of us can wear rocker skirts!" Terra told them.

"Ok, I'm wearing pants!" Raven said.

"No, Rae, you should be wearing a rocker skirt!" Terra said.

"Why?"

"Cuz' you're the lead singer! You're the one everybody can see well cuz you're in the front!" Bee explained.

"NO!"

"Then we'll just have to keep asking you" Terra said.

"Please, friend Raven?" Starfire begged, giving Raven puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine, but never annoy me again"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Bee replied.

"Now, let's go get our clothes!" Terra announced.

**After shopping…**

"So, wanna go home?" Terra asked, carrying loads of shopping bags and boxes.

"Please" Raven replied, telekinetically holding tons of boxes and shopping bags herself, of course, Raven hadn't really bought so many things, but Starfire needed help with hers.

"I going back to Titan's East tower, thanks for the fun time, you guys, see you tomorrow!" Bee said then flew away.

"Bye!" All two (Raven just waved) chorused.

"Now, let's get home" Raven said in a relived tone.

Next Day 

"Hi!" Jinx yelled.

"Do you have to do that every time?" Bee asked harshly.

"Um…"

"Ok, enough chit-chat, let's get on with practice, Battle of the Bands is tomorrow! **(A/N: How time flies in Teen Titan universe!)**

**Battle of the Bands, the next day…(gasp!)**

"Ok, we're here, let's just give it our best, everybody ready?" Terra asked **(A/N: By the way, Jinx bought her own clothes, but they don't look bad)**

"Ok, first please!" Some guy who ran it all said.

Then the first band stepped up the stage…

"There is something familiar about that guyin the band over there" Starfire said to no one in particular.

She looked closely when she realized something…

"OMIGOD! ROBIN!"

Cligghanger! Mwahahahaha!

Thank You, lil runt! You gave me the idea! Thanks! By the way, if you didn't get that, the guys got a band too! Okay,

**Who should play which instrument:**

**Robin**

**Beast Boy**

**Cyborg**

**Speedy**

**Aqualad**

**Mas **

**Menos –I thought it would be cute if the both of them would be in the band**

**And… remember, the things are:**

**Lead Singer**

**Bass Player**

**Electric guitar player**

**Electric piano player**

**Drums**

**And for the two, which do not have places, you decide!**

**And their name would be nice too!**

**And the song they will be doing!**

**So that's nine things: Which place would Robin, BB, Cy, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas and Menos be, And their name! And the song they will do! Thanks!**

**By the way, the song the girls are doing is "My Immortal".**


	5. The REAL Battle of the Bands!

**Shout Outs!**

**Aki and Tenshi- Thanks!**

**Neko 1392- I don't think you're crazy! And Beast Boy singing is funny!**

**Estel-Elf-Lover- Yeah, it would be funny to make the lead singer Beast Boy! **

**Robyn222- Thanks! And Midnight Rockers is a great name! And Perfect is a cool song! A lot of songs given were awesome! I couldn't decide! It was really hard!**

**librastar- Thanks! Aqualad singing! I can see it now…and Somewhere I Belong is a great song!**

**(There was no pen name)- I love the name! And Business is a good song they should sing This is super tough picking a song! Thanks for giving me the link!**

**Bloomtoperish- Faint! I love that song! Choosing songs for guys is tough!**

**darkbunnie- Boulevard of Broken Dreams! Awesome!**

**redsoxs- This is really hard picking a song since I really like American Idiot!**

**knightfire- Glad you like the story!**

**BB/Raelover4eva- Super Dudes really sound like them! Accidentally in Love! Cool Idea!**

**Sly'sCarmelita22- Mr. Brightside! I love that song! This is really, really, really hard! Lol with the pitchfork thing!**

**antiterra- Robin and Titans! Cool! And thank you!**

**RavenIntelligentside- Thanks! Glad you like my story! Green Metal! Awesome! Breaking the Habit is a really great song! Thanks for the lyrics!**

**tnerb1211- Thank You and lol about the I'm a little tea cup thing!**

**lil runt- Don't thank me, thank yourself for giving the idea! I still like All-Out Alliance! It's great! The BB/ Rae thing made me smile! You should try writing stories! I'm sure you'll be great at them! Harder to breath is awesome! This is totally hard picking a song!**

**Mew-Xena- Small Victories! That's cool! The songs you suggested are great! This is really hard!**

**WaYtOoHaPpY- Thanks!**

**Me- Crawling is great! I love it! Shadow is a really nice name!**

**someone- Thanks!**

**otakualways- Thank You!**

**Nuclear Kitty- Thank You!**

**shadowarrior4god- Mas Y Menos really are fit to be back-up something aren't they?**

**terra/speedy bb/rae rob/star and cy/bee- Thanks! Robin will sing a song to Starfire! (Jumps around happily) That's a great idea!**

**starrob- Ok…(I'm not sure what to say)**

**BlanchietheBlonde- (Thinks back to Mad Mod episode) Oh yeah! They were in 70's clothes! And thanks!**

**SeverineFlower- Thanks! Robin playing drums is cool!**

**Robin's lil Angel- Mas Y Menos would be cute as dancers!**

**The Devils Nightmare- Once and For All is a cool name! 1985! I love that song! (This is super hard) Thank You!**

**YinXYang- It's okay about doubling BB. It would look nice!**

**RainSprite03- Thanks! Glad you like the story! Lol about Aqualad! Fighting Machines is really cool! My First Stereo is great! This is hard!**

**kiki543- Thank You! Mas Y Menos and a tambourine, lol!**

**animegoddess12345- Crawling in My Skin! Great song! Super Saiyans is cool! I have many fans? (faints)**

**10001- Yeah, Rae wouldn't be so easily convinced, don't know why I made her do that!**

**k0r1and'r- Thanks!**

**Lady of Faerie- Thank You! Rebels is great! Both songs you suggested are great! Your ideas are great! I'm smart? Yey!**

**this person- I like Mas Y Menos too!**

**dancingirl3- Welcome to my life is awesome! This is really hard; I need help from the professionals, (gets Teddy bear and hugs it).**

**ILUVCLTT- Thank You!**

**Now for the results:**

**I've norrowed the band's name to six:**

Small Victories by Mew-Xena 

**Midnight Rockers by Robyn222**

**All-Out Alliance by lil runt**

**Once and For All by The Devils Nightmare **

**Fighting Machines by RainSprite03**

**Rebels by Lady of Faerie **

**And the band's name is… Midnight Rockers by Robyn222! (Please do not be offended if I did not pick the name you gave, all the names were awesome!)**

**The placement is-**

**BB- lead singer **

**Rob- electric guitar (but don't worry, terra/speedy bb/rae rob/star and cy/bee, Robin will sing a song to Starfire)**

**Speedy- bass guitar **

**Aqualad- electric piano**

**Cy- drums**

**Mas- back- up and dancing**

**Menos- back- up and dancing as well **

**The song they will be doing is Crawling by Linkin' Park (but it was EXTREMELY hard to pick a song since all your suggestions were AWESOME!)**

**Let us go to the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Linkin Park's song Crawling, any Battle of the bands, any mall and any song that I will or have used in this story. **

**By the way, I changed the girl's song to play, it's now 'Bring Me to Life', I know, it's the same thing because the same person sang it, but 'My Immortal' was used in the story already and I dunno what the other reason is…and by the way, Jinx is gonna do the voice that sounds deep and low in 'Bring Me to Life'… I didn't know who to do it! But I'm not saying that the Jinx's voice and the person who does Jinx voice isn't good, the voice and the person is cool! **

_Last time on We've got a BAND:_

"_Ok, first please!" Some guy who ran it all said._

_Then the first band stepped up the stage…_

"_There is something familiar about that guy in the band over there" Starfire said to no one in particular._

_She looked closely when she realized something…_

"_OMIGOD! ROBIN!"_

"What?" Raven heard her but weirdly enough; Robin or any of the members of the band didn't hear or see Starfire.

"Robin…he is in the band…" Starfire looked dazed.

"Are you sure?" Raven asked.

"Yes, look closely" Starfire pointed out.

Raven obeyed and looked closely, then she realized Starfire was right. The first one Raven saw was Beast Boy, 'He looks cut in that outfit, no, no, Raven, concentrate', she thought to herself.

"Friend Bee! Friend Terra! Um, Jinx!" Starfire decided against calling Jinx 'friend'.

"What?" All three chorused.

"Friend Robin is in that band"

"Not only just Robin, but Speedy, Aqualad, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Mas Y Menos" Raven added.

"Really?" Terra questioned.

"Yes"

"You're serious?" Bee asked, shocked.

"Yes! Look!" Raven shouted.

All three looked closely and realized that it was the guys.

"Ahh!" Terra yelled.

Bee gasped.

Jinx looked like she didn't care, she did only know three of the guys, so why would she care?

The band called 'Midnight Rockers' then began to play,

C_rawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real_

Raven was shocked to see that Beast Boy was the lead singer, but what shocked her more was the fact that Beast Boy had a wonderful voice; she never knew that, 'His voice is so melodic and beautiful' Raven thought to herself, 'Quit thinking about him, Raven' she thought to herself again, another shocker was that Beast boy was always a funny and comical guy, but he had picked a serious song like that, Raven just kept wondering…

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming confusing  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling I can't seem _

_to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure_

Terra now found herself thinking about that guy who was playing bass, she had no clue that Speedy had a crush on her, heck, she didn't even know who Speedy was. But all she thought that this bass player was hot, 'Hmm, he is really cute' Terra asked and decided to ask Bee who he was later, since she knew it wasn't any of the Teen Titans, he was probably one of the 'Titans East' she heard about.

_Crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real  
_

Bee also found her self thinking about a certain half robot/half human. 'He can play drums, really well, how come I've never knew that?' Bee thought. 'I wonder where he learned to play the drums that well, I should ask him that later'

_Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
distracting reacting  
against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
it's haunting how I can't seem... _

_to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure_

Starfire then had the 'thinking about the guy they like in that band' disease, 'Friend Robin can play this guitar of electric very well, I wonder why he has never told me, and his voice is so wonderful' **(A/N: Robin provides a little back-up, but Starfire could here every single thing he is saying) **Starfire then just stared at him.

_Crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real_

Jinx didn't like anybody soooo… 'Um, I think I'll have a banana split after this, yeah, good idea'

_crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing confusing what is real_

All four (minus Jinx) were staring at the guys that they like, but before they knew it, the guys were at the end of the song and it was their turn…

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming confusing what is real  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling confusing what is real_

The guys then went down the stage and the girls went up, the guys not noticing them… **(A/N: the guys didn't leave right after their performance, coincidence? Nope, don't think so, Mwahahahahaha!)**

'Hmm, there is something familiar about that lead singer' Beast Boy thought to himself then shrugged, 'Well, I dunno' he thought to himself again.

Robin, on the other hand, was more curious, and he looked intently to the band that was setting up at the moment…

"Alright, start" The guy who ran it all said.

Raven then started,

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

'Alright, I am pretty sure that sounds like Raven' Beast Boy thought. 'Nah, Rae can't be-' But then it all came back to him, Raven singing, the girls always being in the basement, the Game Station screen breaking, everything, Raven, Terra, Bee, Starfire and some other girl who BB couldn't comprehend were in a band, and they were on the stage right now.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

_'_Alright, I am totally convinced that the girl playing the piano is Starfire, but how can that be?' Then it hit him as well, the girls were in a band and they joined the Battle of the Bands! 'Well, Starfire looks cute in that skirt with the chains and stuff' Robin thought again…

_Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_

'Funny, the girl playing the drums looks strangely like Bee and the one playing the bass strangely looks like Jinx' Cy then laughed, but then when he looked a bit more closely, he saw that it was actually Jinx and Bee, but was that possible, 'Maybe I'm just hallucinating, it cant be the, he then scanned the rest if the band, he realized that the lead singer looked like Raven and the electric pianist looked like Starfire and the electric guitarist looked much like Terra… 'Hold on,' he then realized, it was them!

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
_

'I never new Terra was that good in playing the guitar and she's cute too, I wonder if I'll get to ask her out' Speedy thought.

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life  
_

'I think I'll have a sandwich later' Aqualad thought…

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life_

'Raven sings like an angel, wait, hold on, BB, Rae's just your friend, your friend, maybe girlfriend, STOP! Stop thinking about Raven' Beast Boy's thoughts were fighting **(Wait a second, is that possible? Maybe to Raven but BB? Not so sure)**…

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

'Starfire never told me what a great pianist she is, well, I never told her I could play electric guitar, but that's a different story' Robin found herself thinking about Starfire again, I mean, how could he not? 'She's so beautiful…' Robin then sighed **(Kinda out of character for him)**

_(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)_

After the band we know as 'Mixed Emotions' played, the seven boys walked up to them…

"Hi, I'm BB" Beast Boy tried to act like he didn't know who the girls were.

"Save it, BB, we know it's you girls, when did you learn how to play the drums that well, Bee?"

"I have my ways" Bee smiled.

**(A/N: lil runt, I wanted to put your suggestion here but it would be weird that they already did the Battle of the Bands thing and Rae said "Bring it", but I did want to put it here!)**

"Ok, so now that it is out in the open, that's Jinx right?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yup!" Jinx replied.

"Um, Bee, can I talk to you?" Terra asked quietly.

"Sure" The two girls headed a few meters away from the group.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Bee asked.

"Um, who was that guy who was playing the bass guitar a while ago?" Terra asked shyly.

"Speedy, he's one of the members of the Titan's East"

"Oh"

"Why? Do you have a crush on him?" Bee said trying to get back at Terra.

"No!" Terra said in a very fake tone.

"Yes, you do! Terra and Speedy! Cool!" Bee exclaimed, but much to Bee's dismay and Terra relief, no one heard.

"You can't tell anyone!" Terra told her.

"Fine. But never-**ever** tease me to Cyborg again!"

"Sure" Terra casually said.

"Now let's see what our other friends are up to" Bee said.

When they got there, it looked like they were discussing something.

"I think that we're gonna win this battle!" BB exclaimed.

"You're not in a war, Sergeant Beast Boy!" Raven shot back.

Beast Boy remained silent after this comment, he didn't now what to say

"For once in your life you know how to shut up!" Raven exclaimed.

"Whatever, let's go, BB" Robin said, not wanting another fight between the two.

"You know Raven, you've got a really nice voice" Beast Boy told Raven quietly and from the tone of his voice, sincerely and then he left.

Raven developed a slight smile.

"Let's go home! I'm beat!" Terra exclaimed.

"Sure" Bee answered.

"Rae, why are you smiling?" Terra asked.

Raven quickly erased her smile.

"Um,"

"Please inform us why you were smiling, for I find it 'weird'" Starfire said.

"Nothing!"

"Alright, whatever, can we go now? We're the only ones left here!" Bee noticed.

"Fine, but Raven," Terra turned her head towards Raven.

"What?"

"Can you please tell me why you were smiling?" Terra pleaded.

"No"

"C'mon, let's go," Bee said.

"But," Terra began.

"No or I'll tell everyone about you-know-what on you-know-who" Bee grinned mischievously.

"Fine, let's go" Then the five girls left.

**Back at the Tower**

"Hello girls" Beast Boy and Cyborg said.

"Hello boys" Raven **(Kinda OOC, but I wanted to put it there)** and Bee then shot them a glare.

"You know we're gonna win the Battle of the Bands" Speedy said.

"No, we're gonna win" Terra shouted.

"Friends, please stop fighting, whoever will win is the winner now we shall find out tomorrow, So can you all please stop the bickering" Starfire played peacemaker.

"Yeah, let's go," Bee said, "C'mon, Speedy, Aqualad" Bee added.

The rest retreated to their rooms, when Beast Boy passed Raven in the hall, he said "You know we're gonna win"

"You're going down, elf" Raven then grinned…

**And that was the end of chapter five!**

**Now, I have a poll again…**

**Who do you think should win?**

**The guys**

**The girls**

**Tie…mwhahahahahaha!**

**Anyway, please review!**


	6. Songs, Surprises, Romance and More!

**Shout Outs!**

**RaeFoxOni- Cool idea! And thanks so much!**

**Angel with an Attitude- Thank You! And thanks for pointing that out!**

**Festering Demon- Thank You!**

**ghfsjh- Good idea!**

**crazybritoutforevangelooks- Glad you feel the love! Lol!**

**dumbdude- They are the ones worthy aren't they?**

**Me- Thanks! And you guys shouldn't fight! (Oh no ! I'm acting like Star again!)**

**AlyRaven- Cool idea! Do you mind if I use it?**

**Darkest Midnight- Thank You so much!**

**Majesticburn- That would be a cool idea!**

**gothic kid 13- Thanks for answering the poll!**

**EVIL BLUE DEVIL- Yeah, most people said the girls should win…**

**me- So sorry about the username, maybe one day you'll find out who it is, it's alright, nobody's stopping you from using that username in your own special way…**

**lil runt- I'm…a…successful…fanfic…author? Yay! (begins to do a happy dance). If you want to, you can be my apprentice, lol, but that's your own decision, not mine, you have your own right…anyway…cool quote, do you mind if I use it in the story? you must have had a great substitute, my substitute teachers just bore me to death… take care to you as well!**

**ILUVBBRAE- Thanks for answering the poll! Yeah, I liked Raven more than usual in this chapter.**

**Me- (Imagines Rae and BB singing together) Sigh… lol about the evil tofu with blue mold thing!**

**animegoddess12345- Yup! I love that song! I have many fans? Yippee! (spins around and around until she hits the wall) Maybe I will pair Jynx with Aqualad, lol! And yes, I like laffy taffy…**

**Miss Takin- Thanks for pointing that out! I'll try not to interrupt the story with my thoughts again. She's a Rebel is a great song! Maybe I will let BB sing that song…**

**librastar- Thanks and please try to update Never Stop Loving You! That story is awesome!**

**Rowina- Cool idea!**

**mew-xena- Thanks! And it took me a while to think of that line!**

**tt- Thanks!**

**shadowwarrior4god- Cool idea! Peace to you too!**

**WaYtOoHaPpY-Thank You!**

**Estel-Elf-Lover- You should actually thank yourself for giving a great suggestion on Beast Boy being the lead singer!**

**starob- Thanks for your answer!**

**Lady of Faerie- Good idea! **

**RainSprite03-Thanks!**

**annoying talking animal- Thank You**

**Neko Starfire- Yeah, I did make them OOC didn't I?**

**Neko 1392- True, they have been practicing longer and god idea!**

**kiki543- I don't really think they have ties, but I dunno! And it's okay about sharing your life story, and even though I've never met you, I don't think you're a dork!**

**terra/speedy bb/rae rob/star and cy/bee- Nobody accepts your ideas? Why? I mean, c'mon, they're great! I'm an excellent writer? Yay!**

**RavenBall- We are totally alike! I love being evil too!**

**ILUVCLTT- Thanks!**

**Chibi Scooby- Good idea! And thanks!**

**medastorm- Thanks!**

**sHaDe-oF-PuRpLe-GurL- Cool ideas!**

**BB/Raelover4eva- Raven is one of my fave charcters too!**

**Robyn222- Don't worry! There's gonna be lots of BB/Rae goodness in this chapter!**

**k0r1and'r- Thank You!**

**redsoxs- This chapter will have a lot of Beast Boy and Raven in it.**

**SeverineFlower- Thanks! And I agree, GIRLS RULE!**

**The Devils Nightmare- Yeah, when I found out I have lots of reviews, I almost fainted! Good idea!**

**The Kate with a Flamethrower- Yeah, it did, didn't it?**

**The Wild Ambition- Yeah, I kinda did regret putting it there. **

**Now for the poll, it was a close call between the girls and tie, the guys hardly had any votes at all…and the winner is the girls!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any restaurants named Goglirytkel or any mall or any bookstore or the saying, "Love makes the world go Round"**

"Welcome everyone! I'm so glad you could make it but only one shall reign supreme!" Some guy who ran it all, let's call him Steve, said.

After three minutes of silence, this one guy from another band threw a shoe at Steve and yelled, "HURRY UP ALREADY!"

"The winner is…" Steve slowly said, but after hearing a growl from that same band member who threw the shoe, he went, "Mixed-Emotions-win-goodbye" Steve then ran off in fear for his life. Another guy came up, his name was Stan, he said, "Here's your check for ten thousand dollars and your first concert is in two days at Jump City Park" Stan then left.

"YAY!" Bee and Terra cheered.

"Great" Raven said monotonously.

"I am delighted!" Starfire flew around I the air.

"Glad you guys won" Robin said sincerely, he was disappointed that they didn't win but at least Starfire was happy and for him, that was enough.

"You deserve it" Beast Boy outstretched a hand to Raven, after three seconds of just staring at it, Rae shook it, "Thanks, I guess" Raven said, unsure of what to say.

"Are you gonna congratulate me or what, Sparky?" Bee indicated to Cyborg.

"Yeah, yeah, congratulations" Cy said sarcastically.

"Can we go now?" Terra got impatient.

"Sure" The girls soon left.

**With the girls at Titan's Tower**

"I can not control my happiness for this very occasion!" Starfire announced.

"Whoopee" Raven twirled her finger in the air in a circular motion.

"Are you not pleased?"

"No, I'm happy, it's just that I do wanna go "WE WON! WE WON!" all over the tower, that would be stupid" Raven replied.

"WE WON! WE WON! WE WO- HEY!" Bee defended.

"See?" Raven told Star.

**With the guys**

The guys were fairly depressed, Robin and Speedy were talking while drinking soda, Cyborg was trying to get Mas and Menos off the Game Station, Aqualad was eating a banana and Beast Boy was talking on the phone for some reason.

"GUYS! GUYS! I GOT US A GIG!" Beast Boy yelled.

"What? Are we opening act for the girls?" Speedy contradicted.

"No we got a gig at this restaurant called "Gog-goglir-gogliryt-goglirytkel!"

"Say that again?"

"Goglirytkel!"

"For a place that sounds like something Starfire would feed us, I guess it's okay" Robin commented.

"So, where is it?" Speedy asked.

"37th street!"

"I didn't know we had more than 36 streets" Aqualad wondered.

"We do, it's just that no one ever goes to 37th street" Cyborg explained.

"Oh"

**Back with the girls**

"So what do you want to do?" Terra asked the three girls sitting there bored.

"We can annoy the guys!" Bee suggested.

"You're a genius!" Terra said.

"Friends, why must you torture the boys? I am saying that they were fairly nice to us when we have reigned supreme"

"Star, Women have the power. Men don't. They just think they do" Bee told her.

"Oh, but I still believe that we should make peace with them" Stafire said then a shining light bounded on top of her and a halo appeared and a noise that sounded like "Haaaaaa" in a low tone resounded.

"Ooookay" Bee and Terra then ran off.

**Kitchen**

"Hellllllloooo!" Bee shouted.

"What?" Cy murmured.

"We are hear to present you with a message, you lost!" Terra and Bee hi-fived.

"We already said congratulations" Cy spoke for everyone..

Before Bee or Terra could speak, Raven came in, "Just leave the guys to their own misery"

"HEY!" All the guys except Beast Boy and Mas and Menos(but the two of them said hey in Spanish) yelled.

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked, confused.

"Hah! I always knew you had half a brain" Raven shot.

"I do not!"

"Yeah, you don't have a brain at all!"

"WHY MUST YOU TWO ALWAYS FIGHT!" Robin and Starfire, who just stepped in, shouted.

"If it's not Starfire, it's Robin" Raven muttered.

"This is sheer blackmail" Terra and Speedy took out video cameras from out of nowhere, and when realizing that they said it together, they both blushed.

"This is pointless" Cy and Bee chorused and both looked at each other then looked away from each other.

"I WANT A SANDWHICH!" Jinx and Aqualad said together then their eyes grew wide.

After a momentary silence, Mas and Menos said something that according to Bee's 'Know your Spanish' dictionary, was, "This is weird", with this, the girls and the guys went their separate ways.

**With the girls**

Raven had decided to take a walk since Starfire and Terra were talking about what toi wear to the concert, Bee was constantly ranting about winnings and concert and Jinx was chewing her much awaited sandwich quite loudly, which annoyed Raven, so Rae decided to go to her favorite place, which was some restaurant on 37th street, though it had a hard mname to pronounce but the herbal tea was great and sometimes, they had really good bands that perform there.

**Guys**

"So where is it?" Aqualad asked.

"I dunno" BB answered.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Robin panicked.

"There aren't many restaurants with the name 'Goglirytkel', is there, Rob?"

"Guys, I think we're here" Cy interrupted.

"Oh"

The went inside and they were greeted by Jane, the owner. "Hello!"

"U, hi, we're Midnight Rockers" Beast Boy introduced.

"I know, now you play over there" Jane pointed.

"Um, don't mind me asking, but why is the name of the restaurant 'Goglrytkel'?" Robin asked.

"It was my son's first word" A tear then came to Jane's eye.

"Alright"

Midnight Rockers then got up on stage and sang their first song.

**With Raven**

'Okay, here I am, 'Goglirytkel', wonder why the owner named it that' Raven then just shrugged.

Raven entered and was greeted by the sound of a seemingly familiar band that was playing 'I'd do Anything' by Simple Plan.

**Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting  
**

**And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight **

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand

"Oh no! It's Beast Boy! It's Midnight Rockers! And their playing here! I hope he dosen't see me. Beast Boy didn't see Raven…yet.

**I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you **

'I wonder if that song goes out to someone, like it has a significant meaning'

'Whoa, is that Raven? What she doing here?' Beast Boy thought, he almost stopped singing but for the sake of the band and himself, he didn't.

**Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back **

So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again

'Did Beast Boy just look at me? He look maybe notice maybe look Beast Boy, what am I thinking, my mind is getting up mixed, no, mixed up, what's happening to me?' Raven thought, and after a little pondering, she thought again, 'Oh no'

_Flashback_

_Starfire had dragged Raven to a bookstore after they had done the groceries, and Starfire had told Raven that she may 'browse' the bookstore while Star looked for the book she wanted._

_Raven got pretty bored after two minutes of just standing there then decided to look around, maybe she could find a good horror novel somewhere, as she was looking one book caught her eye, it was a very brightly colored book that was shining, so she guessed it was new._

_The book was titled 'Signs that you Love him' ,the book bounded Raven with curiosity and she decided to take a look at it._

_The book read, 'If you love him, your mind may ramble things that even you cannot comprehend'_

_Not yet end the end of this Flashback_

**I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know**

**I won't forget you  
**

A waitress came up to Raven and asked for her order, Raven just mumbled, the waitress said, 'I beg your pardon?', Rae answered with another mumble and the waitress got sick and tired and waved a hand in front of her face and Raven snapped back to reality and said herbal tea then the waitress left. 'Why didn't I answer straight?'

_Start Flashback_

'_You might also find yourself staring and/or thinking about him so the effect is that you mumble when people ask you a question'_

_Not yet End…_

**I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana...  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana...**

**'Wonder what Rae's thinking about?' Beast Boy thought.**

**'Did he just look at me again' This time, Raven blushed beet red and bit her bottom lip.**

_Start Flashback_

'_You might also find yourself turning a shade of red and biting your bottom lip whenever he takes a smallest glance at you' The book said._

_Not yet…_

**I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you**

Beast Boy felt his hair get all messy, probably from the wind from the two ope windows, he had a great urge to stop what he was doing and to straighten himself up, but he didn't, inside, he really wanted to, he didn't know why, but his mind told him it was something about Raven being there, he never felt this way about other girls, just her…

**I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything**

**There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you**

**The band finished and went to get a water break for a few minutes and Raven ran to the bathroom, her first bid was to hide under the table but the bathroom was a more better place.**

_Flashback_

'_You might also find yourself running to the bathroom or hiding under something whenever he comes close'_

_Raven couldn't read the rest because Starfire had already found her book and said that it was okay to go._

_End Flashback_

'Hey, where'd Raven go?' Beast Boy asked himself.

The did other songs to but this one was the most significant one…

**The Next Day…**

"Hi Raven!" Bee shouted.

"Bee! Do you know what tme it is?" Raven indicated that it was six in the morning and she(Raven) was the only one awake at this time.

"Sorry" Bee apologized.

"Whatever"

On the other story, Raven and Beast Boy hadn't had any eye contact since yesterday's events while Midnight Rockers except Beast Boy still had no clue Rae was there last night.

**With the Girls later that Day…**

"Girls, I think we forgot something" Bee sounded excited.

"What?" All three chorused.

"OUR CHECK FOR TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS!" Bee pulled out a big rectangular piece of cardboard with all the regular things you would usually see on checks.

"Oh Yeah!" Terra jumped out from her seat.

"Friends, what shall we do with this money we have rightfully won at the Battle of the Bands?" Starfire asked.

"We can use it to boost our band" Raven suggested.

"Yeah, like first, we need to make our image better, so we go SHOPPING!" Terra yelled.

"I knew they could connect shopping with anything" Raven muttered under her breath.

"So let's go!" Terra told them.

"Yes!" Starfire agreed.

"Yah!" Bee followed then all heads turned to Raven.

"What? I'm not going!" Raven disagreed.

"Why? C'mon PLEASE!" Bee pleaded.

"No!"

"PLEEEASE!" Terra begged.

"NO!" Raven shouted, this time so hard, two extra eyes came out from her forehead.

"Um, okay, let's go, we'll pick up something for you Rae" Terra pushed the two girls out.

"Make it good and NOT pink!" Raven yelled.

"Sure" Terra replied and the three girls ran(flew for Starfire) as fast as they could.

**That Afternoon…**

Raven was extremely bored, se had done her meditation and read another horror book so there was nothing else better to do, so she decided to get herself some tea in the kitchen.

When she arrived at the kitchen she saw a familiar green 'elf' as she had dubbed him, drinking soy milk.

"Um, hi" BB said.

"Hi" Raven answered.

After about four minutes of complete and utter silence, Raven said, "Um, Beast Boy, I know that you saw me at the resturant,"

"Yeah, I did, but you suddenly disappeared"

"Yeah, I know that"

After a momentary silence yet again, Raven said, "Did that song have a significant meaning like it was about or for someone?"

"No! I sang that song because it's one of my favorites"

"Oh"

After a silence again, Raven decided to retreat to her room.

**With Raven…**

'Why did I just ask him that? And why am feeling different around him? This has never happened to me before. What's happening to me? Am I feeling _love_?

**With Beast Boy…**

'Dude, did I just lie? To Raven? Why does my mind turn to mush whenever she walks into the room? Why am I feeling like I should look good in front of her? Oh no, I think I like Raven…more than a friend…'

The day went by normally, and I wont clue you I about the girls at the mall, because just imagine three teenage girls let loose in the mall with three thousand dollars(this was their shopping fee)…

**The Next Day**

Um, long story short, the girls practiced.

**The Next Day- The concert!**

The girls were making their way to Jump City Park for their first concert.

When they arrived, there were already lots of people, but what surprised Raven was that Beast Boy was in the audience, smiling.

Some guy, let's call him Henry, said, "We would like to present MIXED EMOTIONS!"

Then the girls walked on stage to see many screaming people. Raven then started, their first song they sang was Naked by Avril Lavigne

**I wake up in the morning  
Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes**

Raven eyed Beast Boy while singing the song, nobody knew, but, Raven had picked this particular song because it was about how she towards Beast Boy, though he didn't know it…

**But then you came around me  
The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
And keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
Oh, you've made me trust**

_Flash Back _

_It was almost 8:00 at night and Raven was still in her room thinking about Beast Boy and her change of feelings towards him, when there was a knock at the door…_

_It was Beast Boy. He asked her if she wanted to go get tonight's dinner with him because the rest of the Titans wanted a non-home cooked meal and he had volunteered to get it._

_Raven didn't know what to say, at first she was shocked that Beast Boy had asked her, then she was slightly happy that Beast Boy asked her, but without anymore thinking, she said "Yes"._

_Beast Boy and Raven ad gone to several eating places just to satisfy the taste buds of everybody that was there(Which just happened to be the Teen Titans, the Titans East and well, Jinx…)_

"_Well, we got everything, wait a second, what have we got for ourselves?" Beast Boy panicked and Raven giggled._

"_Did…you…just…giggle?"_

"_No!"  
_

"_Yes you did! I saw Raven giggle! I saw Raven giggle! I feel proud of myself!" _

_Raven just shook her head._

_After they had gotten their food, they both retreated to the tower, BB turned into a pterodactyl so he could fly towards the tower, while Rae just did her thing._

_They arrived to see very many hungry people waiting there and they had grabbed all the food out of there hands, even Aqualad had gotten Beast Boy's tofu and Jinx had gotten Raven's salad and herbal tea. So this leaves us with two superheroes that had nothing to eat, Raven retreated to her room hungry when BB ran up to her and said, "You ardered two small salads right?"_

_Rae nodded._

"_Here" Beast Boy got one from his back and gave it to her. Raven just smiled. (This has got to be the longest flashback I've ever written)_

_End Flashback_

**Because I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right  
**

_Flashback_

_Beast Boy remembered that he had promised Robin earlier that he would do the groceries._

_Beast Boy came back and when he did, Raven had remembered just then that she had changed the brand of her herbal tea, but forgot to write it on the grocery list, so when BB came back, she almost literally kicked herself, but when Cyborg rummaged through the grocery bag and gave everyone what they needed, and when he gave Raven her herbal tea, it was the brand she wanted!_

'_But how?' Raven thought._

_End Flashback_

**I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself and let the  
Covers fall away  
I guess I never had someone like you  
To help me, to help me fit  
In my skin**

_Flashback_

_Raven was in her room, it was right after their last encounter with Trigon and she felt horrible having a father like that, and being one herself, sometimes she just felt so alone and left out._

_She left her room and sat on a chair and laid her head on the kitchen table._

_Beast Boy then walked in and said, "You know, Rae, your father may be evil but your not, your way better than him, and you'll always fit in if your with us"_

"_How did you know what I was thinking?"_

"_I may not be a physic, but I can still tell when your feeling alone, Rae, believe me, I have too" Beast Boy then walked off to an unknown direction while Rae just sat there with a look of surprise and happiness…_

_End Flashback_

**I never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right**

Beast Boy sat there in the audience, smiling up at Raven, he didn't just go there because he wanted to return the favor but he actually went there because he wanted to, even before Midnight Rockers got the gig, he wanted to go, to see Raven…

**I'm naked  
Oh oh yeah  
Does it show?  
Yeah, I'm naked  
Oh oh, yeah yeah**

Raven sang there, happy that lots of people showed up and happy that Beast Boy was there, but didn't show it, something was happening to her lately, something good and wonderful she wanted to dance in the clouds, it made her feel happy, she wasn't sure, but it was probably love.

**I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
You're gonna ,you're gonna, see right through, baby  
you're gonna see right through,**

BB and Raven were just standing there, Rae singing, and Beast Boy smiling, they both felt it, didn't want to admit it, but really wanted to, they both felt their hearts beating so quickly whenever they saw each other, it was a quite a rare feeling for them, but it was love, deep, deep love.

**I'm so naked around you,  
and I can't hide,  
you're gonna see right through, baby**

Rae's band sang more songs, but this is the most significant.

Mixed Emotions left the park and had many screaming fans, and Beast Boy had congratulated the band, and smiled(he's doing this a lot isn't he?) and Rae smiled back, thinking, 'Love makes the world go round, anyway'…

**Well, that was chapter six…**

**Next Chapter, Robin will sing his song to Starfire(Violet Aura and RobStar fans cheer) but I have two questions:**

**1)What song will he sing?**

**2)Where will he sing it?**

**Please answer! Thanks!**


	7. HUGE Surprises

**Shout Outs!**

**Cute-Funky-guRL- Hello! Cool idea!**

**crazybritoutforevangelooks- The first part of your review made me laugh! Really good ideas!**

**seethet- I actually wont change the places that they are in because I made Raven the lead singer because it would add more humor to the story because Raven would always be complaining and arguing and it would just be more funny!**

**Chibi Scooby- Good idea and the park with the rose garden would be so cute!**

**librastar- Thanks, glad you like! I'm having a slight writers block with The Titans are falling in Love, but not to worry, I've got some ideas up my sleeve!**

**RainSprite03- I'm happy to know that you thought it was a great chapter and good idea, that song really is nice!**

**animegoddess12345- Cool idea!**

**lil runt-Was it okay that I used the quote you told me last chapter? I shall put a disclaimer on it in this chapter! Good ideas! They're so cool! Thanks! Really? You must really like the story, wow, I feel so happy now, you've made me even more happy than I was before, hehehe! And yes, I did watch TROQ and you are so right!**

**RaeFoxOni- Thanks so much!**

**Rowina- Really good idea you got there!**

**BBRaelover4eva- Cool ideas and even though I've never met you, I don't think your pathetic!**

**Darkest Midnight- I really like that song too, it's really sweet!**

**Robyn222- Thanks! And really cool idea!**

**The Wild Ambition- Cool idea!**

**Angel with an Attitude- Beautiful Soul, that has not crossed my mind at all! I mean, it is quite RobStar, sorry, I'll stop babbling now, hehehe!**

**me- I'm so glad you like it! You know my story even got _deleted_ when I was half-way through, so I had to do it all over again!**

**i forget- Good idea! Lol about the kitchen sink thing, and I appreciate every single review I get!**

**ILUVBBRAE- Cool idea and where exactly is Ryan's?**

**The Devils Nightmare- And I shall update and continue!**

**redsoxs- Thank You! I picked good songs? So cool!**

**Lady of Faerie- Hi to you too! Thanks! Cool idea! Scratch that, cool ideas! I was laughing so hard when Robin was chasing you around and stuff, and I agree with you, you have to wonder if he spaces out, I mean, you can never tell, he's wearing a mask!**

**AlyRaven- Good idea and thanks for providing the lyrics!**

**dancingirl3- Magnificent? I didn't think it was that good, your making me feel really, really happy now! Thank You, by the way, you're a really good author yourself!**

**Now for the winners:**

**For the song: Beautiful Soul suggested by Angel with an Attitude! I mean, the song is just so RobStar!**

**For the place: The rose garden in the park suggested by Chibi Scooby!**

**Disclaimer for something I did not own last chapter: I do not own the saying I put last chapter that lil runt told me, I believe it was "Women have the power. Men don't. They just think they do", yup, I don't own it!**

**Disclaimer now: I do not own the song Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney! Nor do I own any parks with rose gardens, heck, I don't even own a park, I also do not own Teen Titans!**

"Hi Robin!" Beast Boy shouted to the thinking-about-something-or-someone Robin.

"What?" Robin replied completely annoyed.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Beast Boy sounded like a three-year-old.

"Nothing"

"Or maybe you're thinking about someone…" Beast Boy then pointed to a certain alien girl who by the looks of it was cooking something that no one in this whole planet would like to eat.

"Maybe" Robin blurted out without even thinking, he opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out, he told BB his plan, and that he needed some help from the rest of the band, and to that, Beast Boy saluted and said, "I shall tell"

Robin sighed and went back to thinking.

**Later that day with the girls**

"I can't believe it, we just did our first concert yesterday" Bee sighed.

"Yes, I most delightful" Starfire commented.

"Yeah, awesome" Raven herself said.

"Did I just hear what I just heard, did Raven, proclaimed goth, hater of all things happy, said "awesome"?" Terra wondered.

"Well, how do _you _feel about it?" Raven gritted her teeth.

"Please friends, do not fight, for it is wrong and mean" Starfire retold her "speech".

"Okay" Terra agreed while Raven nodded her head.

"Most Wonderful!" Starfire proclaimed.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Bee chirped.

"Don't say shopping" Raven turned to the direction of Starfire and Terra.

"W-we wont" Bee felt scared then just remained silent.

**That Night…**

"Robin, where are you taking me?" Starfire asked, blindfolded, Robin had asked Cyborg if it was okay to borrow his car, surprisingly, he said yes and then Robin asked him how they were supposed to get there, to that Cyborg answered, "BB told us your plan, I think it's sweet, and that we're going to help, so we'll just start walking earilier" Robin then just smiled.

"You'll see"

"Please?" Starfire begged.

"It's a surprise" Robin replied.

**At the rose garden in the park…**

"Why are we here again?" Bee asked.

"Two answers, one, the guys told us there would be a surprise, two, we were boring ourselves to death at the tower anyway" Terra answered.

"True"

"Where's Star?" Raven asked.

"She went somewhere"

But like they heard it, Robin led Starfire to the rose garden and took off her blindfold and Starfire gasped like she never gasped before, she was so happy, she flew into the air and did loops, she went down and Robin led her to the very first seat in the very front.

"This is so beautiful Robin but why did you lead me here?"

"Watch" Robin got up on stage and said, "This goes out to you, Star"

Starfire's mouth opened so wide she could fit one whole turnip in there…

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul **

Starfire gasped once more to Robin's actions, she was just so shocked, but one thing bugged her, why was he doing this, was it some kind of trick, or did he have the same feelings she had for him? She was all confused right now…

"Hey Rae" Beast Boy surprised Raven.

"What?" Raven replied coldly, "Oh, before you say anything, why aren't you up there? Isn't that your band?"

"Robin's singing today so I've got nothing to do" Beast Boy answered.

"So, why are you bugging me?"

"I have to show you something" Beast Boy then dragged Raven to the humongous fountain somewhere in the park, and made Raven sit down at the edge, and no, they aren't going swimming, so anyway, Beast Boy started to say something while pacing back and forth, "Look Raven, I really like you, more than a friend, and I don't think you do too, but I jus wanted to let you know"

BB expected something like yelling, but what he got was a smile from Raven…

"Are you smiling?"

"Yeah, and to clear things up," Raven answered with another smile.

"Yup?" Beast Boy waited for an answer.

Raven then replied by kissing him lightly on his lips, but to Raven's surprise, BB kissed her back, and the two sat there, on the edge of the fountain, kissing for their new found love…**(A/N: I bet you never guessed Raven was going to be the one who started the kiss, so un-Raven like, hehehe)**

**Back at the rose garden…**

**I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me **

Starfire smiled at how the lyrics were so sweet and so well, Robin. She wondered if Robin really did love her, because she knew that she loved him…

Robin was quite happy right now, Star was sitting there, smiling to herself, 'I hope she likes this, I'm doing this so that I can express my love for her, I didn't know any other way'…

'Is that Speedy over there? Ooh, I hope he didn't notice me' Terra then turned the other way…

'Whoa, cool, Terra's here! Wait, I don't want her to see me' Speedy then looked for a place to hide, but found nothing…

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
**

Starfire was so happy with Robin right now, she could've just _died_. He was so romantic…'Hey, is that Raven, sitting next to Beast Boy?' Starfire thought when she looked back, 'Why are they in each other's company? I thought they did not like the presence of one another?' Starfire then shrugged it off, something she doesn't usually do, but she had to turn back to Robin.

**Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon lets try**

'True, Robin did never make me cry…' Starfire thought.

_Flashback_

"_Robin, I have entered this bake contest, and I did my best and even redid my work twice, but I still lost" Starfire moaned, almost breaking out in tears._

"_Star, no matter what you bake, it's awesome, Star, your too good for those silly bake contests"_

_Starfire looked up at Robin and smiled._

"_You always know how to cheer me up, Friend Robin"_

_End Flashback_

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

At this moment, Robin went down the stage to Starfire's seat, bent down, and whispered "I love you", Star was so happy that she just hugged him, not the "death hug" as some people dubbed it, but a loving hug, to show Robin that she really did care…

**Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide**

Terra on the other hand, was in her own state of mind, she was daydreaming of the guy playing bass on the right hand corner, 'Speedy' Terra thought, 'If there was only some way to know if he liked me too' (A/N: Mwahahahaha!)

'OH…MY…GOD….!' Bee thought, 'Is Raven and Beast Boy acting lovingly over there, and they don't even mind me staring so intently at them, wait a second, I'm staring so intently at them!" With this, Bee quickly turned her head back to the show.

"Hey, did you know Bee was staring intently at us?" Raven asked her new boyfriend Beast Boy.

"No, was she?"

"Yeah, it's Bee we're talking about here!"

"Oh…"

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

Robin was smiling so wide, you would have thought he would've exploded into a million pieces because Star was happy, which made him happy, and made everyone else happy because his smile was so hilarious…

Speedy was smiling so hard as well but not as noticeable because he was somewhere in the back, he was smiling because Terra was looking at him, and normally he would get all nervous when she did, but this time, he was doing it better than he ever did because Terra actually looked happy that she was there…

BB was gleaming… Raven, at the present moment was leaning her head on her chest, 'I never thought me and Raven would become a couple, never did, and maybe in my dreams and wishes but that was all…'

And the rest of the guys, well they were being them…**(Now…mwahahahaha!)**

**Your beautiful soul, yeah**

Robin put down the mike then went down to Starfire's seat and kissed her, everyone thought it was sweet…

"Aww" Terra and Bee cooed, while Raven just smiled.

The guys started clapping and everyone followed, happy for the new happy couple…

"And now…a special performance from Speedy!" Cyborg acted like ringmaster.

Terra immediately stopped her clapping and looked at Speedy take the mike, 'First Robin, now Speedy?' Terra wondered.

'Wonder who it's for' Bee thought herself, smiling slightly at a certain rock thrower.

Speedy then said into the mike, "This song is dedicated to a certain blonde girl in the audience…Terra's jaw then dropped.

Speedy then took out an acoustic guitar which he asked Robin if he could borrow when they were at the tower, but Speedy didn't tell Robin why he wanted to borrow it…Speedy knew how to play the acoustic guitar just as well as bass.

**Two days chasing me around  
I go crazy when you're outside of my world  
When you're outside of my world  
No sounds singing me to sleep**

Terra was in complete awe, she almost fainted, I mean, you would've too if you just found out that the guy you like likes you back, and now he was singing to you.

Starfire was now sitting on Robin's lap and quietly said, "Did you know about this part, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"No, I didn't" Robin answered, a little bewildered at Speedy's actions.

**I don't want the room to breathe  
Just be with me...  
Just be with me!**

"Whoa, I didn't know Speedy had feelings for Terra" Raven commented.

"Hey, did you know I had feelings for you?" Beast Boy responded to this.

"Good point"

**I feel 40 kinds of sadness when you're gone.  
I feel the same thing always happens when you're gone  
And i know you're just around the corner  
But just around the corner is not enough  
It's not enough  
My eyes are waiting at the door  
Just like every time before  
Time flies so slow...  
Time flies so slow!**

Terra's face seemed to match the band's name, 'Mixed Emotions', she felt happy, nervous, shocked and bewildered. She had no clue that Speedy would do this, and for her, 'Heck, I didn't even know that Speedy knew who I was…' Terra thought.

"I think it's nice that he's doing this for Terra" Starfire said.

"And you don't think it was nice when I did it?"

"Robin, never compare yourself to anybody, I'll love you a 100 more" Star then kissed him lightly.

"This is so weird, everyone's pairing up, Speedy and Terra, Robin and Starfire, but that kinda doesn't count because Rob and Star have liked each other since forever, you and me," Beast Boy smiled while Rae blushed at this comment.

"You know, Bee, Cy, Mas, Menos, Jinx and Aqualad haven't been paired up yet"

"So are you saying it's gonna be Cy and Bee, Jinx and Aqualad and Mas and Menos with…um…no one?"

"Exactly"

**I feel 40 kinds of sadness when you're gone.  
I feel the same thing always happens when you're gone  
And i know you're just around the corner  
But just around the corner is not enough  
It's not enough**

'Okay, there are no other people that are blonde here, so maybe it's me, but if it is and I like Speedy as well, then it's meant to be! Nah, don't get your hopes up, Terra'

Raven and Beast Boy were discussing, well, stuff.

"Beast Boy, there is no way Slade would go out with Control Freak, that's just sick and wrong!"

"Well, what gives you the right to say that Larry was the one who magically gave you your band instruments?"

"Because he did!"

"You're lying!"

"Whatever"

Yup, romantic relationship….

**It's not enough, I don't know why  
It's not enough, I miss you all the time  
And I know you kinds like it.**

Terra know changed her expression, even if possibly Speedy didn't like her, he was singing for her, and that says something, look at Robin and Starfire, they were so loving and romantic, so Terra was now happy and quite excited as well…

Bee felt sort of left out because she was the only one without someone…BB and Rae, Star and Rob, Terra and Speedy, she felt happy for all of them, but what about her?

Starfire was now probably the happiest girl in the world, scratch that, in the _galaxy_. All her wishes had come true, Robin was her boyfriend, someone would always be there for her and love her, and now she was sitting on his lap, just watching her Speedy say his love for one of her friends, and she was in a very magnificent place, 'I wonder if I'm dreaming?' Star quietly giggled.

Raven, was lost in her own thoughts right now, 'I never knew that BB had any feelings for me, I mean friendly feelings maybe, but loveing feelings? Nope, I never thought, I thought I couldn't feel…I thought something would blow up the first time he kissed me, but nothing happened, maybe if it's true love, it crosses all boundaries…'

**I feel…yea…40 kinds of sadness when you're gone.  
I feel 40 kinds of sadness when you're gone.  
I feel the same thing always happens when you're gone  
I know you're just around the corner  
But just around the corner is not enough  
It's not enough**

At the end of the song everyone clapped, Terra almost had tears in her eyes, then Speedy walked up to her and Terra immediately hugged him.

"Aww" Starfire thought it was sweet.

Rae smiled at the new happy couple.

Bee then shouted, "OKAY! THIS IS GONNA SOUND CRAZY BUT I JUST WANT TO SAY SOMETHING! I BELIVE IT IS UNFAIR THAT EVERYBODY HAS A GUY OR GIRL! LOOK! BB AND RAVEN," All heads then turned to the couple sitting far in the back and BB and Rae both blushed.

"STARFIRE AND ROBIN!" Bee continued and everybody turned to the couple who were very close to making out, but stopped when everyone looked at them.

"AND AS OF TONIGHT, TERRA AND SPEEDY!" Bee pointed to the couple who was staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Arghh!" Bee then sat down with everyone staring at her.

**The next day…**

"Hello Robin!" Star then kissed his cheek.

"Do you have to do that every time?" Beast Boy asked as he and Raven walked into the room.

"So, you and Rae now?" Robin tried to get back at him.

Beast Boy then made a face then walked up to Raven who was reading a book on the couch.

Bee walked in with an expression of depression, jealously and hate.

"Still mad, Bee?" Raven monotonously asked.

"What'dya think?"

"Friend Bee, there is no reason to be sad!"

"Yeah, there is!"

"Hello all!" Terra sang.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any happier" Raven commented.

"Lalala! Whatcha cooking, Star?" Terra then didn't wait for Star to answer, Terra then looked like gagging but swallowed it anyway, and then her face turned back to happiness and butterflies.

Cy then walked in with something behind his back, then called Bee to a quiet place.

"What, Sparky?" Bee asked.

"Remember how you said you wanted…um…someone?"

"Yeah"

"Well, stop wanting" Cy then took out a boquet of flowers then handed them to Bee, with this, Bee hugged him so hard, he thought he was gonna die any second, "Bee, if I'm gonna spend my whole life with you and all that jazz, you shouldn't kill me"

Bee just smiled a very happy smile.

**Later that afternoon**

_Ring Ring_

"Stupid telephone" Raven then answered it. "Hello?"

"Raven! How are you darling!" Steve said.

"Who is this, and if I don't know you, well shut up or I'll beat the crap out of you"

"Raven, calm down, it's Steve, from the Battle of the Bands"

"Oh, what do you want?"

"I'm just saying that your band will have their first album out and—"

"What?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Will go on a world tour for seven months"

**Okay, how was it? Please, Please, Please, Please Review!**

**Poll: **

**Who is your favorite Teen Titan couple?**

**Another poll:**

**Who do you think was the only one who knew about Speedy's singing performance?**

**Starfire**

**Raven**

**Beast Boy**

**Aqualad**

**Bee**

**Cy**

**Mas**

**Menos**

**Disclaimer I forgot to put: I do not own Ryan Cabrera's song '40 kinds of sadness' that I used in this chapter!**


	8. Decisions, decisions

**Hi everyone! Sorry I'm a little late in updating, I've been doing sooo many things you wouldn't believe it…**

**Okay, shout outs!**

**demonspawn101- Thanks for the idea!**

**anonymous… i don't know- Yeah, another BBRae fan!Wohoo!**

**Hawkgrl32- Cute? Thanks!**

**SlOpPyKiSsEs-Really? You can imagine this in the show? Wow, thanks!**

**BBRaelover4eva- I so agree with you! Thanks so much!**

**Miss Takin- Thanks! I realized we do one thing exactly the same; we both compare our happiness to what we want people to do, uncanny huh?**

**WickedWitchoftheSE- Yup, most people are BBRae, not that I'm not, heck, one of my chappies was practically about this couple and no other, hehehe!**

**seethet- Thanks for answering the polls!**

**randomBBxraefan- Thanks!**

**Rowina- Really? Well, thanks so much! Thanks again!**

**riceballalien- Yes, cliffies…mwahahahaha! Sorry…hehehe!**

**dancingirl3- Awesome? Thanks so much!**

**Chibi Scooby- Thanks!**

**ILUVBBRAE- Sure! Hehehe!**

**sheena deala- And I will continue!**

**RainSprite03- Yay! Another obsessed BBRae fan! Yipee!**

**Festering Demon- Yes, your poll choice is clear as crystal! Yay for BBRae!**

**noname- Really? Thank You!**

**LeoGirl45- Okay, if I need Mas or Menos to say anything, I'll email you! And thanks a bunch!**

**lil runt- Hi! Me and the disclaimers, I just have this horrible nightmare that I'm in a courthouse and…(shudders), anyway, yup, I know you like Rae and Rob, and I'm majorly happy that you still like my story! And you got yourself an account! Told you that you are really good in writing! My finals are coming up too, (hides under bed)…hehehe!**

**Angel with an Attitude- Thanks for a answering the poll!**

**librastar- (weeps) Never Stop Loving You is over! Sorry, anyway, Thanks! I dunno bout that whole Aqua and Jinx thing, it was just funny when I thought about it,hehehe!**

**AlyRaven- Thanks a bunch!**

**RaeFoxOni- Really? Thanks! And I will keep up the writing!**

**kiki543- Thanks for answering the polls!**

**Darkest Midnight- Thanks for answering! **

**Lady of Faerie- I love your skits! They really make my day happier!**

**animegoddess12345- Thanks for answering the polls!**

**ILuVxSeSsHyx4eVa- Thank You! Glad you liked that part!**

**me- Thank You! Well, you just have to read and find out!**

**slytheringirl113- Thanks for answering!**

**dumbdude- Thanks for answering! Thank You! Um, ducks are cool…hehehe!**

**muahahahahahahahahaha- Thanks so much!**

**FreedomDreamer- Fluffy? Thank You! Read and find out!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Teen Titans, never will! Nor do I own Lindsay Lohan or her song, 'Very Last Moment in Time' , I do own her album, but not the songs or anything else in it! I also do not own the movie 'House of Wax' or any characters or anything, I also do not own any wax museums…**

**First poll: BBRAE! Yup, BBRAE FOREVER AND EVER And ever and ever and ever and ever and ever...**

**Second poll: dum, dum, dum… Bee! Betcha don't believe it huh? randomBBxraefan got it right! Wow, your good…anyway, it's Bee cause she is the only girl who knows Terra likes Speedy and the only girl on the Titans East, and you girls out there know that girls are better in listening and can keep secrets better too! And well, expect the unexpected…(Please don't hate me if what you guessed isn't right)**

**Here we go…**

Raven literally dropped the phone she was holding, tears then formed in her violet eyes. She then held the phone to her ear and shakily said, "What was that again?"

"You. And. Your. Band. Will. Go. On. Tour. For. Seven. Months" Steve said, impatient, well, we all know those producer/director people…

"Um, do we have to do it?" Raven asked.

"Well, you don't have to," Steve began and Raven breathed a sigh of relief, "Unless…" He continued. "What?"

"You want your career to be destroyed"

"Huh?"

"You see, what we didn't tell you was that you were on worldwide TV, remember those cameras?"

"Yeah, you said it was just broadcasted in Jump City!"

"Well, sorry, but it was worldwide, and you have different fans already demanding you from different parts if the world, so will you do it, for the sake of the band?"

Raven looked back at the girls then at the guys, she couldn't decide, "Can I get back to you?"

"You have until 8:00 tonight"

"Thanks" Raven shut the phone.

"Girls, I need to talk to you"

"Why?" Terra asked, not wanting to get off her comfortable place on the couch with Speedy.

"Yes, friend Raven, what is there to talk about?"

"What they said" Bee added.

"It's about the band"

Everybody snapped out of dream world and turned to Raven.

"What about it?" Terra, Bee and Starfire said in monotone, which is very scary, since you _never_ see Starfire in monotone.

"It's sorta _private_" Raven replied hastily.

"Ok" The three girls chorused then left for the basement.

**Later in the basement…**

"Hello, friend Raven, what is so important as to interrupt our time with our boyfriends?"

"It's about the band, you see, we're going on a world tour,"

"Wow, cool!" Terra interrupted.

"But there's one flaw to it" Raven avoided Terra's sudden perkiness.

"What?" Bee asked.

"It's for _seven _months"

"WHAT!" Bee, Terra and Starfire, who spat out the orange juice she was drinking exclaimed.

"You're serious!" Bee yelled.

Starfire was literally crying, while Terra was staring into space in complete shock.

"SEVEN!" Bee joined Starfire's crying fest. Terra bit her bottom lip.

"Cant we take the guys with us?" Terra had a little light bulb that was half broken on top of her head.

"Good idea!" Raven, for the first time acknowledged one of Terra's ideas.

Raven grabbed the phone and started dialing the number of Steve.

_Ring ring_

"Hello, Steve speaking" Steve said in a very non-enthusiastic voice.

"Steve, its Raven"

"What?"

"Um, we were wondering, can we take some extra people with us on tour?"

"Ofcourse!" With this, Raven breathed a sigh of relief. "Only one person, alright?"

Raven felt like fainting. "O-one?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, bye" Raven shut the phone.

"So,so?" Starfire asked eagerly.

"The good news is that we can go on tour with someone," All the girls cheered.

"But with only one person, hence, some_one_" Raven added.

"So, what do we do?" Terra felt desperate.

"Idea!" Bee said in a chirpy voice.

"What? What?" All girls minus Raven, who was in deep thought, asked.

"We ask them" Bee said.

"Who's them?"

"THEM!" Bee pointed to the person/or persons, I don't know, reading the story.

"Yeah…which guys do you think should go?"

"Yeah!" Terra added.

**(A/N: Girls and guys, who do you think should be the one person to go with them?)**

Alright, back to the story…

Starfire was sadly listening to the radio, I mean, you would be sad to if you would maybe be separated from the guy which you don't just like, you love…until, one song struck her, she had heard this song once on a TV show when they were playing all of Lindsay Lohan's songs from her latest album, the song was called, 'Very Last Moment in Time' and the chorus went like this,

_Live like it's the last moon rising  
Scream just like no one's there  
Lose all of my defenses  
Hold you touch you love, you like it's  
A very last moment in time_

That's when it hit her, if she could be far be far away from Robin, she should spend every minute of this whole day with Robin, at least she wont be _that_ sad that she left him…

**In the Living Room…**

"Hey Rae" Beast Boy was now permitted to call her Rae when they started dating.

Raven flashed a sort of sad smile

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy slid his arm along Raven's waist.

"Nothing" Raven rested her head on his shoulder.

**In Terra's Room…**

Tears formed in Terra's eyes, she couldn't bear with what was going to happen, Speedy was maybe going to be far away from her, for seven moths, that was a long time, she knew it was seven months, but to her, it would probably seem like seven years, Terra then couldn't help it anymore, she started to cry, hard, anyway, no one was watching, or so she thought, Speedy was at the door…

"Terra, what's wrong, I've been looking around the house and all you girls are getting emotional, Starfire's on the roof, Raven was looking all sad, Bee's nowhere to be found, and you're all weep, what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Terra"

"Okay," Terra was about to speak when the author of this story, suddenly screams at her and starts saying stuff like, "If you tell him, then that would be unfair to the rest of the guys, and so we have to tell them and I don't want to because I just don't want to get my lazy ass of this chair!"

**(A/N: This was not Terra bashing, because I know lots of Terra fans, and I don't wanna make them mad…)**

"Um, it's sorta a secret"

"Alright, I wont pester you" Speedy replied.

**With Starfire and Robin…**

"Star, I don't get it, why do want to spend the whole day wit me, not like I don't want to, but why?"

"Because I love you Robin" Starfire hugged him.

"Cant argue with that" Robin told himself and hugged Star back.

**With Bee…**

"Arghh!" Bee was throwing her pillows around the room, she just couldn't take it anymore, she could be away from Cy for seven long months, if she had known about this, she would've have made a big fuss when she didn't have a boyfriend yet.

**Star and Rob…**

"So, wanna watch a movie?" Robin suggested.

"Alright"

When they got to the movie house, they decided to watch 'House of Wax', which is a thriller.

"Robin, let us buy popcorn!"

"Okay" They shared in one bucket and they also shared on drink, you know, one soda but two straws. When they were watching the movie, the scary part came on and scared Starfire she held on to Robin's arm.

"You can look know, Star" And so Starfire did.

"Thank you Robin" She smiled.

**Rae and BB…**

"So what do you want to do?" Rae asked.

"No, what do want to do?" BB answered her question with a question.

"We could go on forever"

"Yup" BB then kissed Raven on lips.

Raven flashed a smile…

**End for this chappie, sorry if it is extremely short, but I've got an announcement, this is gonna seem a little bad…**

**I cant update this story for a month! Sorry, you guys, I'm going on this trip, but I will update after a month, I'm extremely sorry! I'll make next chapter really great!**

**Hope you guys understand:)**

**And remember, you all will pick which guy will go with the girls:)**


	9. Out with lotsa stuff

**Hello People! I'm baaaaaaaaack! My vacation was fun and awesome, now for your shout outs!**

**robinstarfire4ever- Thanks for answering! Thank You! I love RobStar fluff too!**

**Angel with an Attitude- Hi! Thanks for giving me your answer!**

**SeverineFlower- Thanks! Yeah, most stories I read are mostly focusing more on RobStar or BBRae, I agree when you say that there isn't enough of the CyBee fluff.**

**AlyRaven- Hello! Hmmm, Rae on an emotional breakdown, the mental images are scary!**

**PaintingYourEmotions- Aww, don't cry, it was just a month, it flew by pretty quickly, I sorta predicted things would be hard for you guys to give an answer… (giggles nervously)!**

**annoying talking animal- Hello! BB and Robin are kinda on the same level right now, so I don't know who wins yet, we'll soon find out! **

**ILuVxSeSsHyx4eVa- BB is extremely funny, hehe! The time juts flew by quickly and now I'm updating, YIPEE! Thanks!**

**Chibi Scooby- Yeah, that is true, OMG, I totally forgot, I was so caught up in the lead characters emotions and stuff that I didn't think of Jinx, I'm sorry! Thank You!**

**Illegally Blonde- Thanks for your answer!**

**Lady of Faerie- Alright, I'll try…Your skits are so funny; I especially liked the "rather obsessive mentally unstable teenager" line. Yeah, the Gotham Girls are cool; my fave is definitely Poison Ivy because of her extremely cool power!**

**kiki543- Hehe, Beast Boy and Robin are actually on a tight scale right now, wonder who'll win…**

**Jexiny- Thank you and thanks for answering!**

**anwen- I was pretty sad to leave all you guys too, but now the month's over and I can get back to my story!Yey! Amazing? Thank You! I could let Robin sing that song, hmmmm….**

**Blackfire of Tamaran- Another point for BB, I agree, he's not the best, but he still is totally cool. I do have a huge decision on my hands, it's really tough! Thanks, my trip was very fun! Thanks, you're really sweet for saying that!**

**sumo bunny- Oh, that's so nice of you, hehe! That's a cool idea and no need to shudder,hehe!**

**animegoddess12345- Hi Gem, mind if call you that? I'm so happy to get to be writing my fanfic again! Good idea!**

**Darkest Midnight- Another one for BB, thank you!**

**AnimeFreak1313- Thanks and thanks again for answering!**

**Uru Baen- Thanks for answering and good idea!**

**StickLad- Well, the months over so I can get back to my story! Yipee! Thanks for answering! **

**librastar- Hello! It was sad for me at first when I had to leave my fanfic but now I'm happy that I can update again! Thanks, I did enjoy it! I saw your new fic, good job, it's awesome! It is pretty hard to pick, hehe!**

**disappearer/Syani- BB and Robin are the common choice right now! Hehe!**

**BBisSeXyAnDiAmRaNdOm- Thanks for answering! I'm so happy I'm back so now I can update!**

**robstarlover22- Thanks for answering!**

**WickedWitchoftheSE- Thanks for your answer!**

**ILUVBBRAE- Cute? Thank You! Yeah, Mas is yours! Hehe!**

**Estel-elf-lover- Thanks for answer!**

**dumbdude- Ok, thanks for telling me that, I'll make sure to ask you guys when I need help with Mas or Menos' Spanish! Thank You! And thank you for answering!**

**crowmurder- Thanks for answering!**

**ArcherGirl87- That's a cool yet funny idea! Thanks, I did like my vacation! Sorry, I totally forgot about Jinx and Aqualad, hehe!**

**lil runt- Hello! Well, the month's over and now I'm back to the Titans to make their lives miserable, mwahahahahahaha, oh, sorry, the mental images of that Cyborg thing are so funny! Thanks, the vacation was fun!**

**Rowina- Aw, no need to be sad, everything's gonna be great! You love this story so much? Thank You, you're so nice!**

**TheDarkAngel101- Her idea was cool and funny, hehe! Thank You, I did have fun!**

**Emily T. Strange- It is difficult, isn't it?**

**seethet- Thanks for answering!**

**Miss Takin- Don't feel sad, everything's gonna be awesome in some time! Yeah, I hate Steve too, but we all know these producer/director people,they think they're better than us, sheesh!Alright, another one for BB! Emotional twist? I never thought of it that way, hmmm…really? You do that? Well so do I, and that makes it very uncanny!**

**SilverAlchemist1- Romantic? Thank You so much! Really? Now you're making me blush, hehe! Um, sure, I've always wanted a biggest fan!**

**dancingirl3- Thanks for answering!**

**teardrops03- Thank You! And thanks for answering!**

**Hunter- Thank You! That's a good idea! Okaaaayy, I don't have a problem with mentally ill people, because I am one!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Um, sorry…**

**foolproof99- Thank You! Thanks also for answering the poll and you really had a nice idea there about Star and the others, really cool! Amazing? Well, thank you again, you're so sweet! Bass players are cool! Go Bass!**

**StarSoSweet- I'm happy that month is over so I can start writing again! Yay! And thanks for answering!**

**TeenTitansForever- Sorry if my trip was super long, I'm updating now!**

**ILOVEROBIN- It's hard for me too, but that's life sometimes!**

**RabidPumpkinMonkeyGoddess- Awesome? Thanks! It is hard, isn't it? Hehe! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Australia, New York or France.**

**Hello everybody! Welcome to the 9th chappie of WGAB or We've got a BAND! Now, we shall reveal which guy gets to go with the girls, (Gosh, I sound like a game show host)**

**Anyway, here are the results…the winner is…BEAST BOY! The competition was hard against Rob and BB, but Beast Boy has won!**

**Now, on with story…**

Raven waited eagerly for the answer, who was it, Robin, Speedy, Cyborg or Beast Boy? All Raven could think about was if it wasn't Beast Boy, what would happen to her? She would probably break millions of windows just because of her tears.

Starfire was emotionally panicked, she couldn't take it, she HAS to know, was it Speedy, Cy, BB or her beloved Robin? I mean, SEVEN months is a long time to wait, not exactly your cup of tea to be away from your boyfriend, heck, for Starfire , even a week is a long time to wait, but if it wasn't Robin, it would break her heart, I mean, this is ROBIN we're talking about here, the love of her life, wouldn't you be sad too?

Terra was about to faint from all the anxiousness, she was kinda sure it was either BB or Robin and not Speedy this is what made her even more sad, she was about to be away from the person she loves and that is going t be extremely hard on her, seven moths is forever and we all know forever is a long time…

Bee was an emotional wreck at this time; she was pacing the room back and forth and pulling out her hair and was about to become mentally unstable, she was kinda sure it wouldn't be Cy that would be going on the tour, it would most likely be Beast Boy or Robin, but not Cy, this made her feel extremely sad yet anxious at the same time…

"Okay, guys, moment of truth, in this envelope hold who is going to go on tour with us"

"Alright, I **think** I'm ready" Terra commented.

"Yes, I believe I am too…" Starfire gulped.

"Go ahead" Bee said.

"Alright, it's…Beast Boy" Raven said then that frown of sadness turned into a smile of pure happiness.

Terra and Starfire started crying while Bee bit her lip to keep those tears away.

"YES! WOHOO!" Raven started dancing around happily. **(A/N: EXTREMELY un- Raven, but she cant express her emotions in any other way, so, the mental images are hilarious too!)**

"I-I'm hap-py f-for y-you, friend-d R-raven" Starfire said in between those tears, suddenly, Star's beloved, not-going-with-the-tour boyfriend appeared.

"Whoa, what's with the crying fest, anything I should cry about too?" Robin questioned.

"ROBIN! YOU ARE NOT THE ONE WHO IS TO ACCOMAPANY THE BAND!"

"Huh?" Robin raised his eyebrow, though unnoticeable.

"Gather all the guys and we'll explain" Terra said in an utterly sad tone.

Soon, all the guys were seated in the basement.

"What's going on?" Speedy asked, I mean, wouldn't you ask to if a goth girl was extremely happy and your regular happy-people were crying their lungs out?

"Um, you see," Raven started in a tone Starfire would usually use.

They soon told the story, with their own side comments once in a while.

After the explanation, all the guys were still and completely in shock.

"YES!" Beast Boy pumped his fist in the air and began to do a happy dance with Raven joining him soon after.

"You mean, you're going to leave me behind, Terra?" Speedy asked in a sad tone.

"Yup" Terra said quickly and quietly and began to hug him hard, Speedy didn't complain that it was hard, he could have stayed like that forever knowing Terra was going to leave him.

"No…" Robin muttered, Starfire broke into tears and kissed him quickly and began crying again.

"Bee," Cy began.

"I know it's awful, but I can't help the things that happen to me sometimes" Bee replied.

Raven soon noticed all the sad atmosphere in the room and began to comfort the girls, BB did the same for the guys.

"It's ok, Star, listen, if I were you, I would feel extremely sad too, but that's life sometimes…"

_Flashback…_

_Raven was crying again, she was fighting Mad Mod and her powers got haywire and made three trees fall over, she was glad that the trees didn't have and people under it but sad that her powers were going crazy again…this was the third time this week, and only because that this was the third time this week they had fought with any villains…_

"_Friend Raven, what are you crying about" Starfire asked innocently._

"_My powers" Starfire knew what she meant because she had talked to Raven about this the first time her powers got intense._

"_Friend Raven, please, don't shed your tears, behind a dark cloud, there is always a rainbow…" Starfire said then left._

_End Flashback_

"Star, a wise girl once told me, that behind a dark cloud there is a always rainbow…"

Starfire smiled and hugged Raven.

"Listen, Rob, Starfire will always be there" BB said.

"Really? How? She's gonna go on tour for seven months, how is she there with me?"

"She'll not really be there like when you see her, but she'll be in here wont she?" BB pointed to Robin's heart.

"True, thanks BB, you're a good friend" Robin said in between tears.

"Terra, I know we're not the best of friends, but I'm saying this as one, I'm sorry Speedy cant come with us, he'll always be in touch, don't worry"

"Thank You Raven, that made me feel a whole lot better" Terra said sincerely.

"Yo, Speedy, don't cry man, seven months will fly by extremely quickly" BB stated.

"Yeah, I guess is will, thanks BB"

"No prob"

Raven had went upstairs to call up Jinx and BB went to go call up Aqualad, they called and went down quickly to relive more broken hearts.

"Hey, Bee, how are you?"

"Do I even have to answer that?"

"Listen, I know it's tough, but sometimes life just does things to us that are unbelievably hard to cope with, but you can't just cry like that, you cant face any proble harder than this if you don't face the one in front of you now" Raven smiled.

"Rae, you're sweet, thanks"

"Cy, big guys like you don't cry" BB tried a joke to enlighten the mood.

"But YOU'RE the one that's going with the girls"

"Cy, it's very hard not to cry, if I were you, but that's what life throws at us sometimes, it's hard but it's, I promise that when Bee and all the rest of us come back, you will be extremely happy and everything will be okay"

"Whoa, never knew you could say that BB, thanks"

**Three days later, the big day…**

"OH MY GOSH, NOOOO!" Starfire hugged her pillow and cried into it.

Bee(who had slept the night at the tower so they don't have to pick her up and so that she dosen't have to fly over here.) and Terra broke into tears.

"Girls, please, don't" Raven mentioned, feeling very sad for the girls.

"It's just so hard" Star began her crying as well.

**A few hours later…**

"Bye, Speedy" Terra said.

"You know how much I love you?" Speedy smiled.

"How much?"

"On a scale of 1-10, 8000, you do the math" Speedy smiled and kissed Terra.

"Starfire, I promise I'll stay in touch and I love you more than life itself" Robin didn't wait for Starfire to answer and just kissed her.

"Bee, I love you and I'll miss you like hell, it's gonna be so hard waking up and knowing you're not there, but I will always remember and love you…till the end of time" Cy then kissed her.

"Ah, love" Raven sighed.

**So, how'd you like it, I thought it was so emo, but anyway, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Poll question:**

**Where do you think the band should go first?**

**Australia**

**New York**

**France**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. The Land Down Under!

**Hello everybody! Thanks for all your reviews so here are the shout outs!**

**Digital98- Thanks for answering!**

**Im rae and bb 4 ever- Thanks for answering! Good idea, BB would like it! Really cool idea! Thank You!**

**Half-Gothic Chic- Thanks for answering!**

**Happy Sun- Thank you so much! That was really sweet of you! Yeah, not to worry, Aqualad and Jinx will get together soon,mwahahahahaha! Um, sorry…thanks for answering! Abd thanks again for the cookie!**

**Rowina- I'm sorry it wasn't Rob too, but BB was the main choice…**

**SilverAlchemist1- Thanks for voting! Poor Danny(whoever he may be)!**

**widlcat- Hey! Cool idea! Tokyo would be really cool! People are giving all these great place suggestions! **

**RaeFoxOni- Hi! Thanks for answering, that was a really cool idea! Awesome idea for Paris, really nice!**

**newbluezinthos- Thanks for answering!**

**mew-xena- Haha! Very true! Thanks for voting! Africa…coolies! Good idea!**

**sumo bunny- Hi! England would be cool! I am actually thinking of having this thing where the winner would have the girls visit them!**

**Este-Elf-Lover- Thanks for answering!**

**Story of my Liff- Thanks for answering! Thank you so much!**

**annoying talking animal- A point for Australia! I thought it was emo too…I didn't even think I wrote, some weird depressed person did(I was not depressed while writing that last chappie…)!Haha!**

**CharmedAnimeGirl- Really? Thank You! Another point for Australia!**

**TheDarkAngel101- Thanks! Rae was extremely scary with that dancing thing, I just couldn't help it! Hehe!**

**Miss Takin- It's ok to be hyper, I'm always hyper…ask my friends…Really? Thanks! Yeah, the mental images are very funny! Don't worry, I wont disappoint you, especially when they go to Paris and Venice, oops! I said too much... (Giggles nervously)! It is weird,isn't it? The guys crying and Raven dancing, couldn't help it!**

**PaintingYourEmotions- Awesome? Thank You! I'm very happy to be back too!**

**ILuVxSeSsHyx4eVa- Another point for the land down under! Everybody was crying, it was an emotional chapter…it was weird, wasn't it? Haha!**

**medastorm- Thanks for answering! Thanks!**

**Valda- Hi! A point for New York, I am thinking about letting them go somewhere in Europe…good idea! Oh, hi Anwen! Thank You! Luv ya too!**

**BBRaelover4eva- Another point for Australia! Their accents are extremely cool aren't they? I know, I'm very sorry for that!**

**Chibi Scooby- It was sad, wasn't it? Thank You!**

**lil runt- Thanks for the welcome back party, lol. Well, vacation was awesome…I love hyperness! It's the coolest thing eva! Lol about the mondo coolio thing! Chemistry class: (shudders)… same thing happened to me…well…not the _same_ exact thing, but I did put a drop of this powerful substance that I thought we were going to use…then the whole thing ended up being on the floor…then I got detention, which is something I hadn't gotten in a long time, thank you very much! I want smores, yum!**

**leogirl45- Thanks for answering!**

**dumbdude- Thank You! Thanks for answering! Thanks also for the cookie!**

**animegoddess12345- Thankies! No, from what I know, they live in this place called Jump City…thanks for answering!**

**Lady of Faerie- Hi! Thanks for answering! Your skits are REALLY cool! You should turn them inot a story! Lol about the AqualadJinx thing in the skit! You were drunk, haha! Mothers can be like that sometimes…**

**StickLad- Thanks for answering! You're moving? Moving mostly sucks, I mean, I never heard of a story where moving was good (unless you're running away from someone, lol) Well, HAPPY BIRTHDAY (I think I'm late)!**

**whitedarkness- Thank You! Thanks for answering too!**

**disappearer/Syani- It was corny, wasn't it? Hehe! Thanks for answering!**

**RabidPumpkinMonkeyGoddess- Thanks for answering! Thank You!**

**ILUVBRAE- Really? No one told me…I'd love to have a twin, but sadly, I don't…Thank You for deciding _very_ quickly, lol! Okay, I WILL hook you up with Mas, not in the story, cuz some people might not know what I'm talking about! So I'll do it…NOW! Okay, here I go…(Jump City Mall) Caroline and Violet are walking around the mall until they see a candy store, Violet's craving for some (insert Violet's fave candy here) and they both go inside, only to see two little men who are identical trying to reach for the candy on the top shelf, sadly, no use, they began pacing very quickly around the room, until Caroling pipes up and says, "Need some help?", Mas soon turned to the girl who had spoken, brown hair shining and dark blue eyes shimmering, and to top all that off, she had a great tan…"Yes, please" Menos said, and looked at the girl beside the one who had spoken, she had black hair and blue eyes as well…Caroline and Violet quickly reached for their candy and the guys immediately fell in love with the girls... the end! How'd you like it?**

**librastar- Hi! Paris is very romantic, isn't it? There will be BBRae fluff in Paris! Yipee! It was sad…not to worry, even though they're a million miles away from each other doesn't mean that there can't be any fluff! Haha!**

**BBisSeXyAnDiAmRaNdOm- Thanks for answering! BBRae fluff in France! Cool!**

**robinstarfire4ever- Thanks for answering! Rae doing the happy dance is funny!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Australia or any part of the world for that matter, any airplane or airline, any beach, any hotel, basically, I own nothing!**

**Everybody! I shall announce now where the first place they will be going is! It is… Australia! But NY, France and Australia aren't the only place they're going to! Ofcourse they're going other places as well!**

**On with the story…**

'This plane ride isn't so great' Raven thought as she sat next to a weeping Starfire(sadly she couldn't sit next to BB coz Star really needed her).

"Raven, please, will I ever see Robin again?" Starfire said in between sobs.

Now, Raven knew Star was being serious when she didn't say "Friend" with any name.

"Star, you'll see him in seven months, it is okay, Star, it's okay" Raven told her.

**On another part of the plane**

'Why, in God's name, did I get stuck between these two girls?' BB thought to himself, and it was true, he was in the middle of Terra and Bee crying and crying and crying and crying and well, you get the picture.

"Beast Boy, I hate you!" And emotional Bee yelled.

"Huh?" BB said.

"YOU had to be the one to go, not Cy, you're such an idiot!" Bee started crying again.

Suddenly, a stewardess came up to them with a humongous smile and said, with her Australian accent, "May you please be quiet, other people are complaining about you" she said then waited for an answer.

"WELL SCREW THEM! I DON'T EVEN KNOW THEM, EVEN IF YOU DO SOMETHING DRASTIC LIKE PUSHING ME OFF THE PLANE, YOU ARE COMMITING MURDER, MY DEAR SMILING BITCHY STEWARDESS!"

The stewardess ran away scared.

**Now, let's go back to the City of Jump, as Starfire would say…**

"Oh my God, stop it with the crying already" Aqualad yelled as he and Jinx were trying to stop all the guys from crying.

"Well, how would YOU feel if JINX was away for seven months?" Speedy yelled.

"What?" Jinx said, confused.

"What?" Rob and Cy asked.

"WHAT!" Aqualad didn't ask, he more of, you know, fumed…

"Maybe we should leave the two alone" Speedy said with a little smirk and pushed the two other guys out.

"Um…"

"You like me?" Since she kinda thought Aqualad wasn't one with the words.

"He-he," Aqualad giggled nervously. "Funny story," he said as he scratched the back of his head. "Yes" he said fast, seriously and well, scary, imagine a guy waking up in the morning and having a bad cold at the same time.

"Oh, that's nice, coz I like you too" Jinx really had no shame, no shame at all...

"Really?" Aqualad got all proud and macho now, which again, is scary for a guy like him.

"You don't have to do that" Jinx said and kissed him quickly on the lips and went to go get a soda.

**Oooooohhhh… we're in Australia now!**

"Welcome to Australia! We hope you had a good plane ride and we hope you enjoy your stay here, on behalf of our pilot and cabin crew, we wish you all a farewell!"

**In the place where you pick up your suitcases…**

Starfire was still crying, Terra didn't cry, but just stared into space, Bee was kicking another a little boys stuffed animal, the boy soon ran to his mom crying, then suddenly, these group of teenage girls who seemed to be wearing 'Mixed Emotions' t-shirts and holding pens and autograph books, whilst screaming at the same time, ran up to the girls, and BB…

"Hi, I'm Sam **(Please insert a BIG grunt and throat-clearing here)**, one of your biggest fans, and these are some of my friends**(Listen people, if you wanna be a fan, just give me your namedoesn't have to be real and facial description and you will be fan, fans appear lotsa times for the rest of this story)**, we would LOVE to have your autograph"

"Um, this is not the best time" Raven said then pointed to the three girls behind her.

"Oh, we understand, when's your concert going to be?"

"Two days from now at Aquarius Beach" **(made this up, if it IS real, which I doubt, then I don't own it)**

"Thanks" The group of girls then went away talking among temselves.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY SUITCASES?" You can probably guess who said this…

"Bee, the thing hasn't started yet"

"Oh, but there comes one!" Bee hoped it was hears.

Then Raven got shocked when a little girl pulled at her dark denim pants**(they're wearing normal clothes for the tour)**, "Hello, Ms. Raven, I really love your voice, can I please have your autograph?" The little girl said with her cute little Australian accent then handed her a pen with a little flower on top and a notebook that was pink on the front and blue on the bottom.

"Here you go, little girl" Raven signed it and the little girl skipped off to tell her mom.

"Never knew that Raven could be so sweet" Beast Boy said to his girlfriend.

"Well, you don't know a lot of things about me, Garfield" Raven used his real name to be mysterious then walked off to get her suitcase.

When she got there, she saw Starfire already had five out of her fifteen huge suitcases, 'How could a girl pack so much, I only packed seven'

Terra had three out of ten while Bee had six out of fifteen as well.

Beast Boy looked as this green suitcase with animal stickers on it passed by and thought, 'What a cool guy, we have a lot in common, wait a second…' then the poor guy had to run away and get it.

Raven laughed as she picked up her second suitcase, she was laughing for two reasons, one, he looked crazy just running around like that and two, his suitcase was going to come back around anyway…

Terra was on her seventh suitcase, Star was on her twelfth and Bee was on her tenth.

"Whew, got the suitcase" Beast Boy panted as he carried it along with him.

"BB, have you ever _been _to an airport before? Don't you know that if you fail to get your suitcase it'll come right back around again" Raven said knowingly.

"Oh, I knew that" BB then blushed deep red and stepped away from Raven and went to get his other four suitcases.

**Later…**

Everybody had their suitcase and they were in customs, Star had stopped crying and just grumbled there, Bee was getting better too while Terra was just the same as 40 minutes ago, staring into space.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S MIXED EMOTIONS!" This unknown girl screamed, she then ran up to them.

"Hi, I'm Jessie Cleiny, and I really admire you guys! Do you mind if I take an autograph?" Raven was about to say 'it's not a good time' again, but Bee stopped her and said, "It's okay" Bee smiled and wrote her signature on the girl's notebook, she then passed it to Terra then she passed it to Star, and lastly, Raven signed it.

**At their hotel, the Beachside Palace…**

"This hotel is nice" Bee flopped her bag on her bed, they were staying a beautiful suite. Beast Boy was staying in a smaller but still beautiful suite down the hall.

"How come you're not shedding those tears anymore?" Raven asked.

"I think I ran out" Bee then walked to the bathroom to check it out.

"Everyone, I am quite relieved to say that I am quite happy now too, maybe all that crying let me, as friend Raven would say, 'Let it out'" Starfire remarked.

"Yeah, I guess I'm better now" Terra said

"Great, let's hit the beach!" Bee shouted leaning on the doorsill of the bathroom door.

"Sure" all, even Rae, chorused.

They got into their bathing suits and went towards the beach, Raven stopped and told the girls she'd catch up cause she had to call BB.

_Knock knock_

"Hey, Rav-" Beast Boy got cut off by the looks of the swimsuit Raven was wearing. She had on a black colored string bikini what had a chain around the bottom.

"Stop it with the staring already, Star saw it lying on the very end of my suitcase and made me wear it"

"Staring?" BB tried to act like he didn't see anything, "I wasn't staring"

"Yeah right, wanna come to the beach with us girls?"

"Sure let me just get my trunks on" BB then closed the door slowly.

After three minutes of just standing there and suddenly admiring the plastic fruit bowl, Raven saw BB's door open and he was wearing his trunks, they soon left for the beach.

"Hey you two" Terra greeted as they arrived on the beach, she was wearing a sky blue string bikini that had a cute butterfly picture on the right side of her top. "Starfire's collecting seashells and Bee's swimming"

"I can see that" Raven said as she saw Bee swimming around the water and singing 'Lose my Breath' by Destiny's Child, loudly…

**Back in Jump City**

"You know what we should do? Visit them!" Cyborg announced

"That's a great idea! Where do think they went?" Robin asked excitedly.

"I heard them say something about France" Speedy answered.

"That settles it, we're going to France"

**Cliffie…**

**So how'd you like it?**

**Anyway, does any of you want to be part of the fans? Just tell me you name, it dosen't have to your real one, just one you like. Then tell me your description, like your facial features, fave flower, fave drink, again, it dosen't have to your real ones, just ones you like. Thanks!**

**Now, here, I will give you a question, and whoever is the first one to answer it correctly, the band will go to their hometown or place they want next! **

**Here's the question:**

**Who was the first one to notice that the boys had a band?**

**Alrighty Then, Till next time!**


	11. Agravations and Beach Sensations

**Hey you guys! I've been so busy! Sorry if I hadn't updated in sooo long! What with classes just starting, well, not really starting, but you know! Sorry again! And just to repay you guys, I'll make this chapter extra long!**

**But before anything, Shout Outs!**

**SeverineFlower- Thanks! Marigolds are a pretty flower, aren't they?  
**

**newbluezinthos- Behind These Hazel Eyes is a GREAT song, I love it! Very true, sleeping in airplanes are the worst!**

**librastar- Hi! Yah, I know, that chappie was too short, I promise it'll be longer this time, I've conjured up some awesome ideas! I did check it out, it's awesome!**

**Valda- I read your story, it's so cool! Thanks! I love red and green too!**

**disappearer/Syani- Ok, everybody has a right to their own opinion, peace to you too!**

**Rowina- Nah, that's ok! I have a good friend named Erika, hehe! Thank You!**

**TheDarkAngel101- I love Cherry Blossoms! Thanks! **

**annoying talking animal- Thank You!**

**SilverAlchemist1- I can get really hyper sometimes too! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ehem**

**whiteraven12345- Thanks!  
**

**animegoddess12345- We are a lot a like, I'm super quiet when talking to strangers too!**

**Chibi Scooby- Thank You! **

**RabidPumpkinMonkeyGoddess- LoL! In Australia, I don't really know which country/state cuz I didn't think about that! Thanks!**

**dumbdude- Thanks! **

**Illegally Blonde- I love the violin, though I can not play it very well!**

**Lady of Faerie- Ivy: I beg you pardon?  
Robin: Slade!  
Catwoman: Who's Slade?  
Robin: Slade!  
Harley: That's not helpful ...  
Robin: Slade!  
Me: notices the 'commotion' Robin?  
Robin: Slade?  
Starfire: Please, friend Robin, what is the matter?  
Robin: sits up fully, wide eyed Slade!  
BB: Dude, Slade's not here ...  
Robin: Slade! Slade, Slade!**

**This part made me laugh soo hard! On the Jinx thing, um…they realized that they didn't need Jinx very much, LoL! I totally forgot! Sorry! Thanks!**

**O.oCharmedAnimeGirlo.O- I love rootbeer too! **

**PaintingYourEmotions- Thanks, I had fun writing that part! I loooove Shirley Temple!**

**Happy Sun- Thanks for answering! And I'm so sorry for not updating, I've been so caught up with school and all!**

**StarryTian- Thank You!  
**

**ILuVxSeSsHyx4eVa- Yeah, most people had that expression!**

**ravenwithemotion- White Roses are cool flowers, aren't they?**

**lil runt- Hi! I have a friend whose name is Janice! Thank you very much; I was amusing myself while writing that part!**

**Estel-Elf-Lover- Thanks for answering!**

**TsujiaisgurlNina- Thank You!**

**ILUVBBRAE- Thank You so much!**

**leogirl45- Alright!**

**Half-Gothic Chick- Ofcourse you can be a fan, anybody can be fan!**

**wildcat- Tokyo is an awesome place! 'Cors there will be some robstar fluff! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! Sorry, a little hyper at the moment! Thanks for answering!**

**robinstarfire4ever- Thank You!  
**

**StickLad- I so love converse! Ok, you can get Rae's autograph and compliment her, hehe! **

**Miss Takin- OMG! How'd you read my mind? I love Venice and plan on sending them there! Thank You!  
**

**AlyRaven- Sure you can be a fan! Thanks!**

**seethet- Poor random girl, LoL!**

**sumo bunny- Ofcourse you can be a fan!**

**BBisSeXyAnDiAmRaNdOm- Thanks for answering! I love tiger lilies too!**

**crazy devil girl- I am having a writer's block on the Titan's are Falling in Love, but I am trying my best to think of ideas for it!  
**

**Fuzen Ninja- Thanks!**

**ThisIsTheStoryOfAGirl- Thanks**

**Michaela- Thank You! **

**FallingDarkAngel- Thanks! Yah, it's strange sometimes when you think that other people have accents but at the same time, you don't think you yourself does, LoL! **

**benlego13- Thank You!**

**cherryblossom3793- Thanks for answering!  
**

**Ok, these are the people who wanted to be part of the fans:**

**SeverineFlower- Severine Wu**

**newbluezinthos- Kaori**

**Valda- Carly Griffin**

**Rowina- Erika**

**TheDarkAngel101- Rika**

**SilverAlchemist1- Tara**

**animegoddess12345- Gemma**

**Chibi Scooby- Kay**

**RabidPumpkinMonkeyGoddess- Jenna and Kari Tyson**

**dumbdude- Calley**

**Illegally Blonde- Abbie**

**O.oCharmedAnimeGirlo.O- Alissa**

**PaintingYourEmotions- Eb Mumbo**

**Happy Sun- Arekussu**

**ravenwithemotion- Raven and Kiwi**

**lil runt- Janice**

**TeenTitansForever- Sabrina**

**leogirl45- Kelsey**

**Half-Gothic Chick- Chloe**

**wildcat- Kristen Barnes**

**StickLad- Laurie West**

**Miss Takin- Rachel Patterson **

**AlyRaven- Aly**

**sumo bunny- Shmo **

**BBisSeXyAnDiAmRaNdOm- Tairoru Sardegna**

**Fuzen Ninja- Youmi Yumiko**

**And the winner of the contest is…annoying talking animal! Who answered Raven first, now, some of you may think it was Starfire, but Starfire only noticed Robin, not the rest! So, annoying talking animal, you can decide whether or not the girls go to your hometown! And Congratulations to anyone else who participated!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING I TELL YOU! SO DON'T SUE SOMEBODY WHO HAS NOTHING! phew**

**Ok, let's get on with the story, now shall we,**

'Ahh, this is relaxing' Raven thought as she laid her head on Beastboy's shoulders, looking at the beautiful surroundings of the marvelous beach, everything was so peaceful and quiet until…

"OMG! THERE THEY ARE!" A girl with an amazingly large voice yelled.

**And suddenly…**

"Hi, I'm Sam, remember me? From the airport? Is this still a bad time?"

"Um, no, I don't know, no" Raven answered like she met Starfire for the first time.

"Well, can we have your autographs then?"

"We?" Raven asked since their seemed to be only one girl standing there.

"Oh, yeah, GUYS!" Then suddenly a flock of girls, came running towards them.

"Yes, we" Sam said again.

"OMIGOSH! JENNA!" A girl named Kari Tyson yelled to her twin sister.

"WHAT!" Jenna answered, okay, more like yelled.

"IT'S BEASTBOY!"

"OMIGOSH!"

**After this little discussion, you could swear you saw two girls chasing a green cheetah around the beach if you didn't know better.**

"Ok, can we have you autographs pullleeze!" A girl dressed in bell-bottom pants and a green top that had a pink floral design named Janice said.

"Alright" Raven answered.

While Mixed Emotions, and well, Beast Boy signed autographs, let's get back to the boys who apparently, are in Paris, France.

**Paris, France…**

"Ok, we got our bags, where do we go now?" Speedy asked.

"Find the girls" Robin said determinedly.

"Let's go look for an information center or something" Cyborg suggested.

**At the Information Center…**

"Excuse me, miss, where is the next concert of Mixed Emotions?" Robin asked the middle-aged woman at the information center.

"What do you mean? Ze Mixed Emotions haz not even arrived here at Pari!"

"Huh? Where are they now?"

"I believe they are in Auztralia, young man, why do you care so much anyway? It's like one of them is your girlfriend or zomething" The lady giggled then went back to what she was doing.

Robin frowned and the three guys left, and if your wondering, Aqualad, Mas, Menos and Jinx(for some odd reason), were in charge of the tower, Jinx didn't go on tour because she said it bored her and they realized that they didn't really need a bass player after all.

**Back in Australia…**

"Whoa, I had no clue so many people knew us all over the world" Terra commented.

"Yes, Friend Terra, it was never to my accusation that a large number of people are familiar with us" Starfire said.

"But since their gone, we can back to what we were doing, relaxing" Raven then sighed and rested her head where she had put it before.

Terra bit her bottom lip and said, "Seeing you two so happy, it makes me miss Speedy more"

"Yes, I miss Robin ever so much"

"Yeah, and if Cy was here, it wouldn't be too bad either"

"I think we should call them" Terra said slowly.

"YEAH! LET'S DO THAT!" Bee said enthusiastically.

"YES! We should use the machine used to communicate to contact our friends!" Starfire added.

**Back in Jump City…**

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?" Aqualad answered.

"Aqualad?" Terra asked, "Anyway, where's Speedy?"

"Their in Paris, with you guys!" , "Aren't they?"

"They are not! And plus, we're in AUSTRALIA!"

"Wha!"

"Yes, Australia!"

"I'll get back to you" Aqualad shut the phone.

**In Paris…**

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?" Robin answered his cell.

"Rob, It's Aqualad, do you know your girlfriend is in Australia!"

"Yes" Robin said.

"So why the heck are you in Paris!"

Robin threw his phone on the sidewalk and walked away.

**Back to Australia…**

"Th-th-they a-are i-i-in Pa-Pa-Par-Paris" Terra choked then looked like she wanted to cry again.

"WHAT!" Bee yelled then screamed at innocent bystanders.

"No…Robin" Starfire the started crying.

"Oh, no, not again, what happened this time?" Raven asked irritated.

"Robin is in Paris! They thought we were in Paris so they went there!" Starfire then broke into tears.

"Guys, you stop crying now! If they went to see you guys in Paris then ofcourse they'll be smart enough to go to Australia, now wouldn't they?" Raven said.

"Alright, I'll stop" Terra then dried her tears but still looked very, very sad.

Bee was still ranting on and on and Starfire couldn't help her tears no matter how hard she tried.

"Guys, don't worry, how about we take a little stroll around Australia, huh?" Beast Boy suggested.

"That would be nice" Terra said.

"I guess it would be alright" Starfire said sadly.

"Bee?" Raven called.

"Alright, we can go" Bee calmed down.

**On a boardwalk in Australia…**

"Let's go in this store!" Bee yelled.

Raven rolled her eyes.

When they got in the store, the first thing they heard was,

**Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon lets try**

'This is the song that Robin sang to me in the garden of roses' Starfire thought. As you may have guessed, Starfire began crying.

"Alright, I can't take this any longer, BB, give me your phone" Raven said.

"Um, here you go"

After a few minutes of silence, Raven said, "That's strange, Robin's phone seemed to be out or something" Oh, but we all know where Robin's phone really is!(evil cackle)

**Back in Paris…**

"Ok, this ends it, we are in Paris, yet we are doing nothing to entertain ourselves! How about we catch the next plane to Australia!" Robin said to break the stunned silence.

"Yeah! Let's call the airport" Cy said. "Hello, um, airport?"

"Yes?" A lady on the other end said.

"When's your next flight to Australia?"

"Well, it's fully booked for the next 2 days, so 3 days from now you can fly to Australia"

"Alright, Thank You"

"So? So?" Speedy asked impatiently.

"Three days from now"

"THREE DAYS FROM NOW!" Robin yelled, "I CANT WAIT THAT LONG"

"WELL YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TOO, ROBIN! IF YOU EVER WANNA SEE YOUR PRECIOUS STARFIRE AGAIN!" Cyborg shouted.

"Break it up you guys!" Speedy went in the middle of the two who were close to attacking each other.

"There must be some way to communicate with them!" Robin thought then added, "Am I the only one who brought a cell phone?"

"Uh, no, here" Cy threw his phone into Robin's hands.

"What are you planning to do?" Speedy asked.

"You guys are so stupid, we should just have done this instead of going all the way to Paris, CALL THEM!"

**Australia…**

_Ring Ring _(we're hearing a lot of this aren't we?)

"Hello?" Beast Boy answered.

"HALLELUJAH! Can I talk to Starfire?"

Beast Boy then developed a large grin on his face, "Star, it's for you"

"Who, is it, friend?" Starfire said in between sobs.

"Just answer the phone, you wont be disappointed"

"Hello?"

"Star?" Robin said with happiness.

"ROBIN! IT IS REALLY YOU! I HAVE MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!"

"Me too, Star, me too"

After a few minutes of talking and Bee and Terra saying "MY TURN! MY TURN!" , Starfire and Robin exchanged 'I love you's then Star handed the phone to Bee, who looked murderous at the moment.

"Hey Bee"

"OMG! OMG! Cy! I have been terrible wreck without you," BB then grabbed the phone and said, "Believe her, believe her", Bee rolled her eyes then snatched back the phone.

After their discussion, it was Terra's turn

"Speedy?"

"Hi Ter"

"I miss you so much" Unlike the other girls, Terra didn't shout or scream, she was just far too happy to shout and she was embarrassed that she might let out a little squeak if she tried to shout.

After this little thing, it was night time and they all were sleepy from today's events.

**12:00 pm in Australia…**

_Knock Knock_

Raven was a light sleeper so she opened the door, it was Beast Boy.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, I do, but I didn't spend time with you at all since we left Jump City, so, I felt horrible about that, so, can we take a walk?"

"Sure, but I look so messy"

"Really? I didn't notice"

**At a Beach**

"Whoa, so this is where we'll be performing, it's so big and well, cool" Raven said.

"Look, they were nice enough to set up your instruments already"

"Yeah"

"Why don't you go up there and sing me a song, Rae"

"I could say the same for you" Raven then laughed.

Beastboy then ran up the stage and started playing with the drums and at the same time singing American Idiot.

"The song suits you BB"

"Tha-hey!" BB ran down the stage then threw a small shell at Raven then Rae caught it in her hands and threw it back to BB.

"Oh, so, that's how you wanna play" BB said mischievously

Raven laughed then ran.

They chased each other until BB tackled Raven and they both fell on the soft sand, BB on top of Raven. They were laughing then BB picked up Raven in his arms then he walked to the water.

"Oh, no, you don't" Raven stuggled to run.

"Oh, yes, I do" Beast Boy grinned.

He then went in the water with Raven in his arms.

**Back at the hotel…**

Beastboy walked Raven to her room, they were both wet. Beast Boy kissed Raven on the lips then said goodnight.

Raven tiptoed to her bed when a light flickered on, and she saw Starfire, Bee and Terra sitting on chairs and grinning from ear to ear.

"What happened?" Terra smiled.

"Give us the sweet details" Bee also smiled.

"Please tell us the story of you and Beastboy and the love you shared while we were sleeping.

"Huh? I just went out for a glass of water"

"We have a mini fridge that's free, courtesy of the hotel" Bee then pointed to the mini fridge.

Raven was speechless for a few seconds then she caved in.

**The next day was their concert…**

"And now, Mixed Emotions!"

Lots of cheers echoed form the audience, louder from the "fans".

After some hellos and all, they started singing their songs, ok, I'm sorry, but I cant think of any songs right now, and plus, I think I've used all the good songs already!

**In Paris…**

"Ok, we're going to Australia"

"Hold on, how are we so sure that they are still in Australia?" Speedy asked.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked.

"They girls are going on a _tour_, when you go on tour, don't you sty in a place for only oneor two days?"

"How about we call BB again?" Cy then pressed Speed dial 3 for Beastboy.

"So?"

"Out of Reach"

"Oh, well, then, I've got an idea! One of us will stay here in Paris, one will go to Australia and the other will go to um…well, I did hear them say that they're going to Tokyo, so one should go there too!"

"That's actually a good idea, Speedy" Robin congratulated.

"Ok, so who will go where?"

"We ask them!"

"Them?"

"Them!"

"Oh, yeah, them"

**Back in Australia…**

"Ok, you guys, tomorrow we're leaving for Paris" Raven said.

"Yeah, bye Australia" Terra said.

**The Next Day at the Airport…**

"Here we are, ok, let's see" Raven then looked up at that bug screen thingy that shows the time when they are leaving. "Uh, guys,"

"Yeah?"

"Our flight is cancelled"

**Poll: Who should go where? And remember the girls are in AUSTRALIA. **

**The guys are Robin, Speedy and Cy**

**The places are: **

**a. Australia**

**b. Paris**

**c. Tokyo (thanks wildcat!)**

**Ok you guys! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PRETTY PWEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW!**


End file.
